Renesmee Cullen and the Undeniable Truth
by darksiren007335
Summary: Renesmee Cullen gets the opportunity to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the children of Harry Potter. The rule is ;however, is she has to keep her blood status as a half vampire a secret. Will she be able to? *takes place 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts and about 11 years after the the events of Twilight Saga;Breaking Dawn*
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter1:

*WRITER'S NOTE: HI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I DECIDED TO KEEP THE FIRST ENTRY RATHER SHORT. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS HARRY POTTER/ TWILIGHT CROSS OVER.*

*DISCLAIMER: I AM WRITING THIS STORY FOR FUN AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ACTUAL STORY. ALL OF THOSE CREDITS GO TO J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHANIE MEYER*

The gentle tapping on my bedroom window woke me way too early in the morning on the first of August. A bit muddled by sleep, I stumbled over to the heavy cream colored curtain and pulled it aside. I was fully prepared to find Jacob sitting there outside my second story window trying to annoy me, but I wasn't expecting to find a beautiful red colored owl pecking away at the glass. I was even more surprised to see a letter addressed to me in its beak. The writing on the envelope was very elegant and the parchment looked very heavy.

I contemplated going and waking Jacob, who was doing his familiar impression of a chainsaw in the room next door, but thought better of it. Jake would assume automatically that it was a letter from the Volturi or something like that. He would call my parents and worry them over something that might be nothing. With a sigh I slid open the window.

The magnificent bird flew in with a very impressive wing span to land on my shoulder. This act would have hurt if I was an ordinary human in silk pajamas, but its sharp claws did not puncture my shoulder. I picked the letter from its beak and turned it over in my hand. The parchment had an odd smell to it. It was mostly human with something a bit extra. This defiantly did not come from a vampire. The wax seal that held it closed was a the letter "M" with "MINISTRY OF MAGIC" around it. I opened it quickly and read the elegant script that rivaled my father's hand writing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

I am sending this letter on behave of the Ministry of Magic. I cannot tell you much about why I am writing this letter yet, but I know you have been looking for answers lately. We have been observing you lately and have noticed that you seem to be able to things that aren't normal. Granted, we have no idea what normal is for your kind ; however, we notice that you seem to surprise your vampire parents with your ability to make things happen.

We know the answers to the questions you seek and we have a lot to talk about, but first I have sent an auror and close friend of mine to meet you at that little café in town nearby. You will probably be able to tell which one he is. The choice is yours.

Sincerely, Kingsly Shaklebolt, The Minister of Magic"

*I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT THEY WILL DEFINIATLY BE LONGER LATER ON. LEAVE A REVIEW*


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

*ANOTHER CHAPTER! I WILL MAKE SURE THIS ONE IS LONGER*

He was right. There was something very odd happening with me. I, myself, am a very odd and rare species. I am half mortal and half immortal. I am the product a vampire and a human romance. Although both my parents are now vampires it wasn't always that way. My immortal father fell in love with my mother while she was still human. They got married and despite the dangers decided to have a real honeymoon. The plan was for my mother to be turned into a vampire right after the honeymoon (because mother insisted the she be human for it),but the impossible happened. My mother became very pregnant with me and chose to carry me to term despite the deadly fact that I grew so quickly and I was stronger than her. I almost killed her at birth, but my father was narrowly able to save her with his venom.

All this led up to me being a half vampire child. Like a vampire I had most of the vampire traits like super speed, super strength, thick almost impenetrable skin, enhanced senses, and an advanced mind; however, my human blood diluted all these abilities. This mean that even though I was leaps and bounds stronger than the strongest human, I only had a about half of the strength of a vampire. I also had my more specific vampire associated ability that allowed me to project my thoughts and memories into another person's mind through physically contact. All of these abilities had to do with my vampire nature, but then a few years ago other things started to happen.

I was able to suddenly make things disappear, flowers would open and close on my command, and when I was mad at Jacob somehow things would fly off shelves and hit him.

This worried my parents enough that they called our vampire cousin, Eleazar, to come down and evaluate my new found abilities. Being able to read abilities is his special gift, but he could not tell us much. The reading was inconclusive, but Eleazar told us that he had gotten a similar reading off of an ancient vampire in Wales. He said that the vampire refused to tell him about his abilities saying something about "a vampire muggle is still a muggle."

Based that information, we made a plan to find this vampire. It took a lot of arguing with Jacob to decide how to do it though. He refused to let me go anywhere without him and the idea of how close we were getting to the Volturi made him especially anxious. From that we decided that my mother, father, Jacob, and I would go live in Wales for a while with visits from the rest of my vampire family from time to time. Jacob contacted his pack in wolf form every day. It amazed us that his wolf bond worked even overseas.

Anyway, we have been here now for over a year with no luck on finding answers and this letter claimed to have those answers. I wanted to know why I was experiencing these strange abilities. I had made my choice before I even finished reading the letter.

I dressed quickly into a simple P!ATD t-shirt and old jeans. I had to hurry to before Jake woke up. He would try to stop me. I threw my white motorcycle helmet on and snagged the keys from the hook in the massive garage. I had no trouble starting the engine and it purred as i sped down the road away from the house. Jacob would be furious when he wakes up, but he would have to get over it.

*HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IT PLEASE REVIEW*


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

There were many eyes on me as I dismounted the bike. Most of them were concerned as to why someone so young looking was driving a motorcycle, the rest just seemed dazed by my radiant appearance. I had that effect on people. My coppery, bronze curls swung freely past my waist. My skin gave off this subtle glow in the sunlight, though it was nothing like the sparkle my parents gave off. My rose colored cheeks and lips were so dramatic against my perfect, ivory complexion. I was like a dazzling porcelain doll. If I would have smiled I am pretty sure a few people would faint. As a Cullen, you get used to the stares.

I turned away from them to look at the café mentioned in the letter and scanned the few patrons outside and I spotted him. The man looked quite normal at first glance, but he had a certain air of difference about him. He sat in the farthest corner of the café patio facing away from me to the wall. I went to take the only seat available at the table. I noted that he wanted me to have my back against the wall.

This auror, as the letter put it, was a reasonably tall man that I would guess is in his mid-thirties. His untidy almost black hair and outdated, round glasses were two of his most noticeable features. He was dressed casually in a simple pair of jeans and a loose button down shirt in a light gray color. He looked kind, but somewhat worn. I didn't startle him when I sat down across from him and stuck out my hand as a greeting. "Hello," I said, "I am Renesmee Cullen."

He looked up from his empty tea cup, he had been staring at the inside of it since I rode up as if he was reading something in it, and his reaction was almost comical. He composed himself more quickly than most would have. With a little hesitation, he grabbed my hand and shook it once. "I am Harry. Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Cullen." He said confidently.

"You can call me Nessie. A lot of people do, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Nessie, you are not what I expected."

"I get that more often than I am willing to admit." I said embarrassed.

There was a moment of uneasy silence. He was sizing up how much of a threat I might be. "I didn't come here for trouble and I will have you know that I have never once killed a human before." I said.

"Oh, I am sorry." He said running his left hand through his hair. This action caused me to notice two odd things. The words "I must not tell lies" were carved into the back of his hand and he had scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. They both seemed like rather old scars. He seemed to notice my glance, but chose to say nothing of it. "Anyway, let's get on with it then."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Nessie," he began, "have you ever heard the term 'muggle'?"

I had. I gave a brief summary of what was said to Eleazar all those years ago. "Mr. Potter, what is a muggle?" I asked.

"Just call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry. What is a muggle?"

"We at this very moment are surrounded by muggles. Your family is full of muggles. Almost everyone is a muggle."

"So we are muggles?"

"No, we are different. We have been born with certain abilities that make us different from everyone else. We have the ability to use magic. We are wizards, well technically I am a wizard and you are a wit-. What I am trying to say is…" he paused, "You are a witch, Renesmee."

"I am a what?"

"A witch. This conversation seems oddly familiar." He said thoughtfully.

I was absolutely discombobulated. A witch? Really? What in the hell was he trying to pull? I stood up abruptly causing him to startle from his own thoughts. "Where are you going?" he asked panicked.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for wasting my time, but I do not believe in fairytales. I am going home now. Good bye."

"Wait!" he said grabbing my wrist as I turned to leave. "Hear me out. How can you judge what is really and what is not? You are a half vampire child with a wolf shapeshifter for a best friend. How is it so impossible to include witches and wizards in our little slice of the abnormal? Just open your mind and you will find it to be true."

I thought about it. As impossible as it may seem, I did somehow feel the truth behind his words. He waited patiently for me to finish thinking.

"Alright. I believe you, but please explain this to me. When you say witches and wizards, do you mean like magic spells and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Wow, next you will tell me that you use wands and ride on brooms." I said sarcastically.

He let a sheepish grin spread across his face as he began reaching into his pocket. He produced an odd carved stick. I could see a light red haze floating off of it. If I had been fully human I would have not been able to see it. "It's carved out of holly, with a phoenix feather core."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe it."

"We also ride on brooms as well." He continued fishing out his wallet and showing a picture. The picture was literally moving. The boy in the picture had shaggy blue hair that was tied back with a band. He was riding a fancy looking broom towards the camera until it got up close to his face where he smiled and winked. His wore a yellow cloak with black with black interior and black embellishments. His trousers were a tan color and he wore brown leather pads from his knees down and his elbows down. The look was completed with brown leather fingerless gloves. After the boy winked some yellow writing appeared below saying,

"Hufflepuff

Edward "Teddy" Lupin

Seeker"

And underneath it was a black and yellow crest with a badger on it.

The whole thing made me think about baseball cards.

"This is my godson. He played quidditch at Hogwarts."

"Quidditch?"

"You have so much to learn about us, Nessie." Harry grinned.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

As Harry and I looked at the picture I noticed that there was also a family portrait visible in the wallet. It was a lovely portrait. Harry was in the picture with his arm around a pretty woman with fiery red hair and a confident grin spread across her face. Around them were four children. I recognized the blue-haired Teddy standing over Harry's right shoulder, but the other children were unknown to me. To Teddy's left there was a boy who was the spitting image of his father except he did not wear glasses like his father. The third boy in the picture wore glasses but his hair had little bits of red in it rather than his father's inky black locks. The little girl who sat in front of them had her mother's spirited looks, but her father's emerald green eyes. "Your family is beautiful." I complimented gesturing to the photo.

"Thanks." He said proudly, "this is my wife Ginny, our youngest Lily, our eldest James, the middle child Albus, and you of coarse recognize Teddy." He pointed at each one as he spoke.

"You must be extremely proud." I said. He nodded enthusiastically.

Harry spent the next moment or two telling me about some of his kid's achievements. Apparently Teddy graduated from Hogwarts, I had no idea what Hogwarts was but I assumed it was a school of some sort, a year or two back and has been working at his brother in laws joke shop since then; however, apparently Teddy had started up a theatre club at Hogwarts back when he went there and they were now asking him if he would like to come back to Hogwarts as a professor for an official theatre class. James had started going to Hogwarts last year and was going to be starting as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this. He told me of his hopes that his son Albus will also join the team once he starts attending Hogwarts this year. Lily had another year to wait before she got to attend Hogwarts, but she was very intelligent and already was studying James old text books. I listened with enjoyment as he doted about his children. It made my heart happy.

Afterwards he started talking about the Ministry of Magic. Wizards and witches around the world have created their own secret governments. Here in Wales and the rest of the United Kingdom, we are under the jurisdiction of The British Ministry of Magic. They enforce laws, protect magical wildlife, disguise magical happenings from the muggle public, punish dark wizards and witches, and track down muggleborns.

"What are muggleborns?" I asked before he moved on from the topic.

"Well, a muggleborns is wizard or witch born to non-magical parents. We have found that many muggleborns have a drop or two of magical ancestry, like one of their great, great, great grandparents was a wizard. However, there are some that come from no magical background at. It just spontaneously happens. We have special witches and wizards that actually go out and scout out muggleborns because you never know where you are going to find them."

"Am I a muggleborn?" I asked, "Neither of my parents are magical."

"Well, sort of. You do have magical blood in you though. From what I have been told your father is a second generation squib."

"Squib?"

"A child born as a muggle though they have magical parents. Your father's biological mother was a squib. The magic skipped over her and your father."

I knew how genetic traits would skip over a generation. Jacob's father's generation was skipped over with the werewolf gene. Granted, the presence of vampires was the catalyst for Jacob's generation of wolves, but genetics worked the same way with humans too. Every so often a recessive gene skipped over a generation or two, but made a reappearance with in later generations.

"And my mother's side?"

"Your mother's background is unknown to us. We were only keeping track of your father."

"Keeping track of my father?" I inquired.

"I don't know all the details, but I can tell you the basics. Elizabeth Diggory, your biological grandmother, ran off to America and ended up marrying a muggle named Edward Masen. They produced a son, your father. In 1918, we found out that The whole family was sick with the Spanish Influenza. Edward Sr. had died before we found out it, but Elizabeth and Edward Jr. was still alive but fading fast. With a lot of debate, it was decided that a team would be sent to retrieve them to be treated in a wizard hospital with our medicine. They would have survived, but we took too long deciding. By the time the team had gotten there they were told that both the mother and her son died."

"Why was there debate?" I asked almost harshly.

"Times were a bit different then. Purebloods had more control over the ministry. Many thought that muggles we a waste of space, the breeding with muggles was the worst, and that muggleborns are an abomination. Your grandmother was already a squib making her already seen as a waste, but then she married a muggle and had a muggle son. They saw her life as void, but the pressure from the pureblood Diggory family eventually won over the Minister of Magic."

"That's absolutely despicable." I was angry now. "They aren't like that now, right? They don't still think that way?"

"I am not going to lie to you. There are still a few that think that way, but they are seen as irrational and terrible people. Most of them are older witches and wizards and very few of the younger generations adopted that point of view. Times are getting better every year. We are improving as a community in that department. The biggest pushes in society were made in the last 19 years. You are actually one of those pushes. Normally if a witch or wizard becomes a vampire their wands are revoked because they are no longer considered wizards. Are going to be the bridge into more rights for magical creatures because are a bit less intimidating than a full vampire. "

"I see. I am that next baby step into equality."

"Yes; however, I am afraid we will have to talk more on this subject another time. I am a bit pressed for time. Where were we?"

"We were talking about the death of Elizabeth and Edward Jr." I supplied.

"Ah, yes. Well, the team got there and was told the mother and son had died the night before. They collectively decided to bring their bodies to their family. Edward Sr.'s body was already burned by that time. They went searching in the morgue and found Elizabeth, but seventeen year old Edward was nowhere to be found. One of the team also happened to be a werewolf and could pick up the faint scent of vampire around. Don't mistake this werewolf with your shifter friend. True werewolves only turn when the moon is full and rather than turning into an actual wolf, they turn into this terrifying half man wolf form. They have no real control over themselves when in this form. My godson is part werewolf, but he only gets a little hairier when the moon is full."

"I know he is not a true werewolf. The stories of how their pack became tell us that in many ways." I said.

"Good. Well, anyway, they brought in a vampire who was a former wizard to do some sleuthing around the area. We found out that Edward had been turned into a vampire and we lost track of him. We found him again about 50 years later when that same vampire came across his scent in his travels and contacted us. We were able to put a tracking charm on him. The charm just informed us about his whereabouts. We never told his family that he was a vampire, so we kept it that way. From there were able to get records of your mother and father's marriage and your birth. We didn't start watching you till you moved here and noticed your accidental magic." He glanced at his watch, "Let me get to the point. You have been invited to study magic at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few conditions first." He said apologetically.

"Lay them on me." I said instantly. I found myself excited at the idea even though I didn't know much about it.

"The first and most important is that you must keep your half vampire status a secret. We kept your identity a secret from everyone except for a select few. Secondly, you must not bite any of the students. I don't think it is necessary to tell you this seeing as you don't bite anyone, but we don't want any new vampires created."

"Those will be no problem. I am used to keeping the secret. I don't hunt humans as you said and I am also not venomous. I wouldn't be able to turn anyone into a vampire even I wanted to without the help of a full vampire." I said.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, "Wow! That's brilliant!"

"What are the other conditions?"

"Only one many one left. You parents and friends can't come visit you. You can only visit them on the holidays."

"That one may be hard." I thought about how over protective my parents and Jacob were. I know Jacob would tell me no, but it would not be his choice would it? It's my choice. He can't stop me.

"Do I have your agreement?"

"Yes." I said without any doubt, "I will study at Hogwarts."

"Great. Is there any way I can meet with your parents and discuss details." He asked somewhat nervously.

"Of course. You can come meet them at the house. They are out of town at the moment but they get back tomorrow."

"Alright. Do I need come after dark or something? They aren't going to kill me on sight right?"

"No. They don't burn in the sun, I will prep them for your arrival. How does two days from now sound?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Quick question, do you have a fireplace?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Um, Yes." I said uncertainly.

He laughed and stuck out his hand. I shook it. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Nessie. I will send a letter tomorrow morning."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." I replied.

The suddenly he was gone leaving nothing but a few dollars on the table and bitter smelling haze where he had been. The world seemed to turn back to normal. The waitress shuffled over to me and asked if I would like anything to drink. I ordered some hot chocolate and a simple cheese Danish, and sat back to relax as I waited for the inevitable arrival of an angry half-naked boy from the woods.


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

I didn't have to wait long. As predicted, Jacob came wandering out of the tree line about 10 minutes later. He looked a mess. He of course was shirtless and barefoot. I had expected that. His slightly shaggy hair was all over the place due to running and sleeping on it. My guess is he woke up and wandered around looking for me and as soon as he realized I was gone and I took his motorcycle he launched himself in to the woods and ran on all fours after me. At least he had remembered pants this time. There were several occasions in which he panicked and tore through his clothes while phasing. It was interesting when he realized that he would either have to stay hidden in wolf form and wait for me or risk me and everyone else seeing him in the buff. I giggled to myself.

Jacob stood there for a second scanning the area for me. His appearance earned him many longing sighs and jealous glares. He was a beautiful looking man. His russet smooth skin was an absolute lovely complexion and his shirtless chest left his much sculpted body for all to see. It was understandable why so many people were so attracted to him.

He finally sees me and he puts on the angriest face he can muster up. It was pretty funny if you ask me. He purposefully stomped his way towards me and sat down in the seat Harry had occupied. "You should really stop doing this to me, Nessie." He said trying to sound angry.

"I wanted some hot chocolate and you wouldn't wake up, lazy bones." I said sipping nonchalantly at the warm drink.

"We have hot chocolate at home." He complained.

"And? I wanted this hot chocolate." I stuck my bottom lip out in a childish pout. His anger had already fizzled out the moment he saw me. He was just putting on an act now. Two can play at that game.

His laughter at the moment was thunderous. "Damn, Nessie, why do you have to be so stinking cute? I was doing good till you did all that."

"I don't know. Maybe I am just born with it." I said dramatically tossing my hair over my shoulder.

I suddenly saw him stiffen suddenly. He was sniffing the air. He still smelled the remnants of the magic. I had to distract him. "Jacob, want some breakfast?" I motioned for the waitress, who was practically jumping for joy at the chance to serve him. Jacob snapped out of it once she got to the table. He ordered his usual feast of a breakfast and we playfully talked to me till it got here.

The next day the owl was back. As promised, Harry sent me a letter.

"Nessie,

It was a great pleasure to meet you yesterday and I look forward to meet your parents tomorrow. I must warn you that I am going to be traveling by floo network. This means that I will be coming out of your fireplace. Please extinguish any fires beforehand.

Also an old friend of mine insisted that he buy your school books for you, so I will be bringing those with me. You can go ahead and start studying them.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
P.S. Please make sure that your parents do not attack me."

I laughed a little to myself at the last part. He had good reason to be scared, but I still found it funny that he was so scared.

Jacob was asleep. We had gone hunting yesterday afternoon so he was sleeping off the hunt. My parents would be home in a few hours.

I mentally prepared for the conversation I was going to have to have with them. I practiced what I was going to say. I didn't matter what I said though. My dad's ability to read minds would automatically inform him to the situation. I didn't know how to tell Jacob at all though. He wouldn't understand. He would panic. I decided that the best course of action would be to tell my parents in secret and ask their advice before telling him.

Having decided I quickly dashed around the house tiding up the house. Jake was a bit of a slob sometimes. When my parents aren't home he completely lets loose. There bath rooms needed a deep scrubbing, the living room needed to be steam cleaned, the mountain of dishes needed to be tackled, and I didn't even want to know how Jacob's room looked. By the time the house was sparkly clean and I had started making pancakes, Jacob came wandering out of his bedroom scratching his behind.

"Good morning!" I greeted him.

"What? No early morning trips today?"

"Nope." I said putting his overflowing platter of pancakes on the bar for him. He hungrily sat down and started eating. I did the dishes again after I finished my plate of pancakes.

"The house looks great, Nessie!"

"It's not done yet." I said setting a trash bag and a sponge and bucket on the counter. I gestured to his room.

"Good. It's a mess." He said not understanding what I was saying.

"Jake, you have to clean it." I said in the most ominous voice I could manage.

He turned pale. "I am not as good at it as you are." He stammered.

"But it's not my room is it? I don't clean my parents room, do I?" I asked.

"Well, Bells and the leech don't do anything in there. How does it even get dirty?"

"Watch yourself, dog. Now be a good boy and go clean your room." I ordered. If he was in wolf form he would have hung his head and put his tail between his legs. He grabbed the cleaning supplies and sulked to his room. "And do it right!" I yelled after him. My dad always said that Jake maybe the alpha but I was his master.

I wandered back into my bedroom and start listening to The Death of Bachelor album by Panic! At The Disco and organizing clothes. I had to go through my closet all the time because of how quickly I aged and grew. The album was at the second chorus of "L.A, Devotee" when I heard my mom and dad's car on the drive.


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

*HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.*

Jacob came dragging out of his room with a worn out face. "Did you finish your room?" I asked with a wicked smile.

He gave me an aggravated look in response to my inquiry. I felt the familiar light prickle in my head that meant my father was there in my thoughts with me. I sent a thought to him telling him not to say anything he might see in my head aloud and that I promised to explain later privately to him and mom.

I ran downstairs and straight in to my parents open arms. "I missed you! I have so much to tell you." I gave a look to dad and he simply nodded. Mom noticed and questioned me with her eyes.

"She intends to tell us in a bit, bells. She has learned something isn't ready to share with Jacob." He said so softly that I knew Jacob couldn't hear while he was still upstairs. "We missed you too."

"Any new information?" I asked discreetly placing my palm on my mother's neck and pushing the story into her head. They had been gone to Northern Ireland to try to find that vampire.

"No luck." Dad replied distracted. He was seeing the memory in my head while I was showing it to mom. Mom just stood there watching the memory.

"That's sucks" I said finishing the silent conversation just as Jake trotted down the stairs. I snatched my palm away and my parents quickly concealed their concerned faces.

"Jake!" my mom ran forward and gave him a hug. He flinched at her scent but recovered very quickly enough to return the hug sincerely. My dad just punched his arm. Jake liked us, but his natural instinct when coming in contact with a vampire was to tense up.

"Bells, how was the hunting in Ireland? Kill Joy didn't make your trip miserable, did he?" Jacob said playfully punching my dad back.

"It was fun." My mom said giggling, "And Edward is one of the most fun people I know for your information."

"I will believe when I see it." He scoffed back.

" I am not the one who let Renesmee escape again, Dog." My dad said.

"She is a sneaky one. She even stole my motorcycle. You should keep your kid under control, Bloodsucker." He laughed. They always talked to each other like this.

The playful banter continued till Mom decided that she wanted to go hunting with just dad and I. At first Jake insisted that he wanted to come, but I reminded him he had to finish cleaning his room or I would put him on dish duty for the next month. He decided that his room wasn't too hard. It sometimes felt like I was the grownup one out of the two and I was only ten.

When we finally got alone at our favorite nearby hunting place, mom said "How can you trust some mysterious man like that? He came out of nowhere. We can't possibly know who he truly works for." She said almost reaching max pitch. Her voice got much higher after her vampire transformation which isn't bad, but whenever she got upset her voice always jumped a few octaves.

"Calm down, mom. He wasn't an enemy. I could feel it." I said sounding ridiculous even to myself. "Listen, you will meet him tomorrow and dad can look in his head. If he is a liar and he is working for the Volturi or something we can take care of it. I just don't foresee the Volturi faking an entire community to separate us."

"It does not sound like them, but I wouldn't put anything past them." My dad chimed.

"I trust him and I think you should give him a chance. I already made my decision. I want to go and learn how to control my new abilities. I got these abilities from your side, dad? I said.

"I never knew anything like that existed."

"But your mother did. She was raised with wizards and witches. She was constantly around magical creatures. She also probably knew how to spot a vampire. Remember what your mother said to Carlisle right before she died? Carlisle said I was like she knew what he was. What if she really did? It makes so much sense. Please just trust me on this." I plead.

"Alright." They both said in unison.


	7. Chapter 4 part 1

It shocked me how quickly my parents agreed. They normally would take several hours to persuade them to do something this big, but somehow I managed to convince them to at least give Harry a chance tomorrow. Jacob, however, was going to be the challenge.

The three of us agreed fully that Jacob would not accept this in any form. My mom suggested that we just send him on a long errand while Harry was there. My father suggested that maybe we could maybe disable him for a while.

"And how would you go about doing that?" Mom asked.

"We could break a few limbs. His healing factor-" mom and I both glared at him, "or we could drug him." He tried to amend.

There was a time when angry Bella Swan was nothing but a nuisance; however, Bella Swan Cullen was absolutely lethal as a vampire. They never spar with each other, but without my dad being able to read her mind there was a definite chance that she would win in a fight.

"That's no good. His body would burn it off so quickly that it would take like 5 times the dosage just to make him a little drowsy. He would notice." I said.

"You are absolutely right. I guess you will have to send him on an errand, Bella. Oh, and Bells, I was only joking about the whole bone breaking thing. I would never harm Jacob in that way." Dad said as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a light kiss on her lips, "not now at least."

My mom shoved him away and choke slammed him into the ground. I could tell that he was expecting it by the way he was still smirking. She helped him up and started laughing. Dad and Jacob liked each other a little now, but they still were constantly rude to each other. I was pretty sure it was a "for old time's sake" type of situation.

We did do a little hunting just so Jake would not be suspicious by our pristine appearance and lack of the smell of fresh blood. Mom took down a large fallow deer while dad and I stuck to the smaller and weaker deer of the small group that happened to wandered by.

That night we all curled up on the sofa and watched a classic vampire movie. We all laughed when Jacob started cracking jokes about the stereotypes.

"Seriously! Why would humans believe all those things?" he said as another screen vampire burst spontaneously into flames as his coffin was pried open in the sunlight.

"Humans want to believe that there is a simple way to protect against monsters." my dad explained.

"I will say this though, I find that sparkly crap you do in the sun to be kind of insulting to these traditional vampires. You look more like a cute little fairy than a deadly blood drinking monster." Jake laughed and made a little gesture that was supposed to look like he was sprinkling pixie dust or something.

"It's better than dying." Mom said with a shrug, "I just think that you are just jealous that Edward is much prettier than you are." She stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"ohhh Burn!" I said trying to keep it together myself. I was about one giggle away from rolling on the floor.

"Oh Please! Everyone knows that I am much _hotter_ than him." He said pretending to lick his finger and making a hissing sound as he touched it to his body. We all lost it then.

I don't know how but somehow in our moment of pure mirth we managed to flip the couch. We were all sitting in on the floor howling for about ten minutes. After that my dad but the living room back to rights and switched off the television. I loved nights like this. We could be ourselves without worrying about any secrets. "I am going to miss these moments while I am gone." I thought to myself.

Gone. I would leave them for longer than I ever had before. Could I actually do this? Could I actually leave them for that amount of time? What would it do to my parents? What would it do to Jake? What would it do to me? I had so many questions for myself.

I was lost in myself when I was suddenly picked up in thrown over Jake's shoulder like a rag doll. "Ness, let's go to bed. The love birds are giving each other the eyes." I could almost hear his eye roll.

"Could you put me down?" I asked more politely than I should have. He carefully set me down.

My parents kissed me goodnight and Dad said he had to call Grandpa Carlisle tonight to discuss tomorrow. It sounded like he was asking my permission. He didn't want to share my business if I didn't want him to. I told him mentally that I didn't mind. He seemed to ask a different question with his eyes. "I am fine." I thought at him, "I just have a lot to think about." He seemed relieved.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Jacob asked loudly.

"Rose is visiting us and you are going with her shopping all day." Mom said to my surprise. This was news to me.

"What? Why is the ice queen coming to visit and why do I have to take her anywhere?" he was pouting like a child.

"She is in Paris and wanted to see her favorite niece."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"Emmett is with her and wants someone to tag along while she shops."

Jacob and Emmett were pretty good friends. They specialized in pranks, jokes about my parents love life, and constant playful insults at each other. I have heard more "Yo Mama" jokes than I am willing to admit.

"Alright, but if Barbie starts anything I will probably tear her to shreds." He said in a way that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"Give Grandpa my love." I called as I went up the stairs.

I showered and put on a huge, oversized t-shirt that sported "The Walking Dead" logo and was splattered with ready spots that was supposed to represent blood splatters. As I slowly brushed the tangles out of my wet curls, I worried about what tomorrow might have in store for my family and me.


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

In the morning, I woke up to a knock on my bed room door. Rubbing my eyes, I mumbled, "Come in."

Aunt Rose was by my side and wrapping her cool arms around me almost instantly. "Oh, Nessie, Its been way too long." She said in a cheerful way.

"It has." I agreed, "Looking as lovely as ever, Aunt Rose." She wore her shiny, pale blond hair in loose curls with one side braided back over her left shoulder. The long sleeved and short topaz dress matched her eye color, and her shoes strappy navy stilettos that tied in bows at the ankle.

"Of course, but you are still the prettiest." She said tapping my nose with her icy index finger.

Aunt Rose was normally acted stone hearted to most everyone, but she always melted when she came around me. I was her second favorite person in the whole world. Uncle Emmett was the first obviously.

She pulled me off my bed and over to my vanity table where she proceeded to start to detangle my mane of hair with a comb. She loved to play with my hair and she knows that I find it soothing. "Edward explained to me what Emmett and I need to do today. When I asked why he was even going through with it he told me that it was something in your eyes that made him agree. You didn't suddenly gain mind control powers on me, did you?" I shook my head. "Well, alright. I will take the dog out for a nice walk so he doesn't bother this wizard guy. I will defiantly enjoy this."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Am I a terrible person for not telling Jake yet?"

She thought for a second. "No. I don't think you are. You intend to tell him, but you just want wait till have all the information."

"Still is it wrong to not include him in something so important?"

"Of course not. It's not his business. It never was. The mongrel will just hold you back."

"Rose…"

"Maybe I am just a bit biased, but I know the mutt pretty well after also years of constantly hovering over you and polluting my space with his stench. During that time I have have found the two most important facts about him the first being that he has this creepy obsession with you. I know that the idiot can't help it but still can't he just back up sometimes. But even I can't deny how pure and deep his love for you is. He is willing to protect you and die for you. That's his only redeeming quality and the only I didn't slaughter him in the multiple occasion that I could have." I glance up to see her wicked smile spread across her lips, "I would have really enjoyed that."

"What was the second thing?" I asked impatiently.

"He is probably the most selfish human being I have met."

"How so?"

"He keeps a constant choke hold on you. He refuses to let you make your own choices because he can't control his want to always be beside you. He wants to keep you to himself all the time. He is too selfish to let go do what you need to do."

"Aren't I selfish for wanting to leave?"

"No. it's not like you want to leave because you don't want to be here. You want to leave in order figure your new found gift. You are doing it to better yourself and if he can't see that then he is a bigger idiot than I thought."

She was right. It made me feel better hearing someone say it. I would be telling Jacob before I went anywhere. I just wasn't telling him about the meeting yet. No need to worry him yet. "Thanks, Aunt Rose. You are so smart."

"I know." She kissed my cheek lightly, "I am finished with your hair. What do you think?"

"Beautiful." I said.

The whole time we had been talking she had been braiding my hair into this elegant and intricate messy fishtail braid with about a dozen little braids woven into it. I had seen brides with similar styles in magazines. For a human it would take an hour or two to do, but she completed it in ten minutes and it looked a million times better than the magazines portrayed. While I admired her handy work, Aunt Rose had gone through my walk-in closet and chose my outfit for the day.

I put on the turquoise flannel shirt, artfully ripped jeans, and the simple black converse. Aunt Rose hung the locket mom had gotten me for my first Christmas around my neck. "You are beautiful." she said.

"Thank you."

"Ugh, the mongrel is waking up." She said rolling her eyes. "Let's head down stairs and prepare for the fun."

"I love you, Aunt Rose." I said suddenly. Her smile became so dazzling then.

"I love you too."

We headed downstairs and the moment I stepped off the bottom step Uncle Emmett wrapped me in the tightest hug. "Hey, little monster. You have grown again, haven't you?"

"When do I stop growing?" I laughed.

"Very true." He said, setting me down lightly. I was much more durable and stronger than humans, but they were always very careful with me. I was still breakable.

Mom and dad were sitting at the long table in the dining room. The light rapid tapping noise let me know that mom was typing on her laptop. My mom's fingers moved so quick that they were a blur. Dad was reading a novel. "Good Morning, Love." Dad greeted as I came close. He and Mom both leaned in to kiss my cheek on either side.

"How did you sleep?" mom asked, turning away from the computer and looking at me.

"It was not bad. Hey, Dad, what are you reading?"

"It's a novel called _The Host._ It's from an author named Stephenie Meyer. Have you ever heard of her?"

"Not really. What's it about?"

"A girl with some kind of alien in her brain. It's a kind of post-apocalyptic world. It's a bit out of my comfort zone, but well worth the read."

"I will have to check it out tomorrow when you are done with it. What are you up to, mom?"

"I am emailing Charlie. He was telling me about how much Renee misses me and how she randomly comes to Forks to see my grave."

"Alright. Send him my love." I said not wanting to upset her more than she already would be.

As far as all the humans, but Grandpa Charlie and The Quileute tribe, were concerned Bella was long dead and buried in Forks Cemetery. It hurt mom to have to lie to everyone including her own mother, but thanks to the Volturi it was too dangerous to have other humans close to you. Grandpa Charlie agreed to be on a strict need to know basis with us in exchange for us not leaving. It was tough explaining why it had to appear as if his daughter was dead to protect everyone without telling him that she was a vampire, but he ended up agreeing to it. The funeral was hard on him, but it was even harder on mom. She had to lay as still as possible and not breathe as her friends and family sobbed over her. I got to attend the funeral as my father's niece. Though we knew that she wasn't really dead, we also all got emotional. We went to the cemetery and buried her and after the services everyone went our house for finger foods and drinks. My grandmother got very drunk and started screaming at my father. I could remember her words perfectly. "You swore to protect her. You all promised to protect my baby and you lied." She said with tears and snot running down her face. The night ended with Grandpa Carlisle escorting her and a very embarrassed Phil, Grandma Renee husband out to their car.

After all the guests left my father, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper went and dug up my mother and reburied the empty coffin. I showed my mother the memory of my grandmother and she sobbed tearlessly for a minute or so.

I knew Dad was listening into my thoughts because I felt the all too familiar tickle that was his presence. He always there in my head when he was here, but when he was exclusively listening to me the slight tickle was stronger. He told me that I was the only one who could feel him there.

Jake stumbled his way down the stairs then. He was swearing under his breath the whole way down. He was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and an old t-shirt. Aunt Rosalie looked at him disgust.

"Nope, dog, you are not wearing that." She said and produced a white garment bag from the shopping bag by the door, "let's go change."

She dashed up to him and grabbed the back of his neck like you would a puppy. "Hands off me, you frozen Barbie!" he snapped pushing at her. She leaped back down the stairs and landed in a crouch a nefarious smile spread across her perfect face.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way. Your choice." She snarled.

He tensed in anticipation but paused when he saw me and immediately relaxed in defeat. Aunt Rose laughed and through the bag straight at his face. "Get changed, Mongrel."

He trotted back upstairs swearing under his breath again.

"Do you really have to do that, Rose?" Mom asked.

"Yep." Aunt Rose replied bluntly with a smile.

Jacob came down the stairs for the second time today with the most awkward cringe on his face. The clothes Aunt Rose had picked out were almost comical looking on him. The white skinny jeans and navy button up shirt was classy when paired with brown penny loafers. The shirt was just tight enough to emphasize his muscular form. Uncle Emmett handed him a dark pair of sunglasses and helped him roll his sleeves up to his elbow. He looked like an expensive frat boy.

"You look fancy." I said.

"He looks decent." Aunt Rose corrected, "I couldn't have him traveling around with me looking homeless."

Jacob's outfit somewhat mirrored Emmett's. Uncle Emmett wore the same style but with an off-white shirt and red slacks.

"At least your butt looks good in those jeans, Jake." Mom called loudly. Dad glared at her in mock jealousy. "I am just saying." She said in defense.

Jacob circled around trying to get a good look at his posterior.

"Oh, will you stop chasing your tail? It's embarrassing." Aunt Rose said annoyed, "Let's go boys! Bye everyone." She said waving her hand and heading out to the car. Uncle Emmett followed her out making complements about how amazing her bottom looked in her dress.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Bye, Nessie. Let's hope I don't murder your aunt today."

"You won't." I said placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

"You too." He replied. "Later, guys." He waved at my parents on his way out.

We listened to him complain about having to sit in the back seat and them drive off into the distance.

We sat quietly for second and my dad suggested that he go and make tea and a snack for Harry when he arrives. He dashed off to the kitchen. Mom and I talked about her trip to Ireland.

With no warning, emerald green flames flew out of the fireplace. Mom and I froze as Harry Potter stepped out dusting his clothes off and arranging his glasses.

*ROSALIE IS A GREAT AUNT.*


	9. Chapter 5 part 1

*HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. I HAD SOME LIFE ISSUES TO DEAL WITH. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!*

"That is probably the cleanest fireplace I have ever been through." Harry said, "I am Harry Potter and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I noticed that he was putting on an excellent appearance of being comfortable in her undeniably overwhelming presence. The only part that was giving him away was the slight shaking in the hand that he had extended to her. He shuttered when she touched her palm to his to briefly shake his hand.

"You may call me Bella, Mr. Potter. Please won't you have a seat over here? My husband is bringing out some tea and some cookies here in a moment." She said in her most innocent, common, housewife demeanor. I would have expected her to be wearing pearls and white gloves rather than the plain white t-shirt and black leather pants she was wearing. She was even barefoot.

Harry sat rather clumsily is one of the arm chairs and fumbled around in his suit jacket for something. I understood the nervousness. A vampire was a lot to comprehend in one sitting. "You can care me Harry, ma'am."

"Alright, Harry, my husband wants to know how you take your tea."

"Um, two sugars, please."

"I never was much of a tea drinker when I was human. We keep it around the house because Renesmee likes it and sometimes we entertain guests. People here really like tea." My mom said in an attempt for small talk.

"Yeah. Oh, Nessie?" He said turning to me, "I almost forgot to tell you. We have another guest coming along in a few minutes."

My dad walked in then, carrying a tray of tea cups, and Harry suddenly froze. "Cedric?" he murmured turning pale.

Harry blinked several times and his hand involuntarily went up to the scar on his forehead.

"Harry, this is Edward. He is my father." I said.

"Bloody hell, any doubt I might have had about your lineage is defiantly gone now. Your likeness is remarkable. How old are you?"

"Approximately 114 years old."

"I meant human age. Like how old were you when you were turned?"

"17." Mom answered for him, "He was 17."

Dad set the tray on the coffee table and took a seat beside mom.

"You were the same age as Cedric." Harry said lost in thought.

"Who is Cedric?" I asked finally.

"Well, if I am correct, he was your first cousin once removed." He said speaking to Dad directly, "he is the son of your mother nephew. He was murdered nearly 21 years ago. His father, your cousin, is still very much alive."

"I have a living relative?" Dad was astonished.

"Two I think. You might have another cousin named Delphini Diggory. She just recently surfaced out the works. I don't know much about her except that Amos claims her as his niece. She helps care for him at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards."

"I want to go meet them." Dad said instantly.

"That's not possible."

"Why?"

"All will be explained as soon as Kingsley gets here."

We had all but forgotten Harry's earlier mention of a second guest. "The minister of magic is coming to explain your history and cover story to you. I am here to assist an old friend and tell you about Hogwarts. I meant to inform you earlier but I got distracted by the ghosts of my past."

"When is he supposed to get here?" Mom asked.

"Any minute now I am sure."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Dad said motioning towards the kitchen.

Harry nodded. He seemed much more relaxed now as he sipped his tea and Mom, Dad, and I exited the room slowly.

The moment we were in the kitchen my dad whipped around to face us. "I can't hear him."

"But does that mean-?" Mom started.

"No this is different. I can hear echoes of his thoughts, but they just are not filtering through correctly. It's as if someone went and put up a flimsy barrier in his head. I can get impressions, but no real thoughts."

"Wow, that is strange." I said.

Before we could speak anymore on the subject we heard the fireplace flame out again and a second human voice came from the living room. "Harry, how are you doing? Where are the Cullen's?" a smooth accented baritone voice asked.

"They stepped out for a moment to talk. They made tea and some biscuits. They are pretty good and they taste homemade."

By the time we had made our way out to the living room a dark-skinned man with big brown eyes and a kind smile had taken a seat in the other single chair and helped himself to some tea. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how do you do?" he said shaking their hands as we all sat on the couch across from the, "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of magic."

"It's a pleasure." Mom said with a dazzling smile.

"And you must be Renesmee?" He said extending his hand to me also.

"Yes, sir. It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I have only seen pictures of you. You all are even more stunning in person."

"Speaking of, Kingsley, you should have warned me. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him, and Gin would have killed you if I had died." Harry said only slightly joking.

"I wanted to give you the full experience. They do look extremely similar, don't they?"

"If I hadn't watched him die, I would have sworn Cedric was still walking around." He replied solemnly.

"Excuse me." I said, "You watched this boy, Cedric, die?"

Both of my parents glared at me. "Yes." Harry replied from somewhere distant.

"Harry did avenge Cedric a few years later. You will learn all about it at school. Harry, did you bring her the books that Hagrid bought for her?" Kingsley said.

Harry blinked a few times and lit up. "Ah, yes. I did." He started fumbling in his pockets and pulled out his wand. " _Accio bag._ "

A small old looking purse flew into the room a few minutes later. He unclasped it and started unloading very large books out of it. The little bag was no bigger than his hand, yet the text books were massive in comparison. There were nine books in total.

"And here is your letter." Harry said handing me a heavy piece of paper held closed by a wax seal. The seal was a crest that was separated into four sections where each bore a different animal. There was a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. The ribbon across the bottom read, ' _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandu_ ' which I knew was Latin for _'never tickle the sleeping dragon._ The seal was completed with a large "H".

I opened it quickly and read the contents.

"Dear Ms. Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

SUPPLIES:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

· The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

· A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

· Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

· A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

· One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

· Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

· Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

· The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

· The Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle

By Hermione Granger

OTHER EQUIPMENT

· 1 wand

· 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

· 1 set glass or crystal phials

· 1 telescope

· 1 set brass scales

· Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK."

My mom and dad read over my shoulder in silence.

"The friend who bought your books will be going with you to get the rest of the things on your list." Harry said.

My mom and dad looked at each other for a moment and I watched my dad nod to answer her silent question. My mom is a mental shield and most of the time her head is a very private place from everyone but me, but she has been developing her gift to the point where she can push her shield to protect others like a one way mirror and push her shield away from her head completely making it to where dad can hear her thoughts when she wants him to.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Shacklebolt, tell us more about Hogwarts please." Dad said.

Harry smiled. "That's what I am here for."


	10. Chapter 5 part 2

~ _Edward's POV_ ~

According to Harry Potter, Hogwarts started school on the first of September and had a winter break and a spring break before it let out for the summer, and it was located in Scotland. Harry said that the location was a secret to prevent muggles from seeking it out. Mr. Shacklebolt's head; however, told me the exact location of the castle. I filed it away in my own mind. He must not know of my abilities fully or he wouldn't have thought so freely in my presence. Harry's mind confused me. I had described it earlier as a flimsy barrier, but it seemed more like he was damaged. It was as if his mind once was shared with someone and then was forcefully ripped away leaving scarred and never to be the same.

Harry was still steadily talking about the magical protection that went into concealing and protecting Hogwarts when Mr. Shacklebolt interrupted, "Harry, I have seem to have forgotten the anklet back in my desk. May I borrow Kreacher for a second?"

"Um, of course. Kreacher!" he called.

About two seconds later there was a pop and suddenly there was a small creature with large eyes and large pointed ears standing in the middle of our living room wearing a purple t-shirt and a heavy necklace. "The master calls for Kreacher?" the thing said bowing low enough that the tip of his hooked nose brushed the carpet.

"You don't need to bow, Kreacher. You remember Mr. Shacklebolt?" Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"Kreacher does, sir."

"Please as he asks." Harry said.

"Yes, Master, sir." Kreacher turned to Mr. Shacklebolt and bowed though not as low as he had to Harry, "Master's friend?"

"Yes, Kreacher, will you please go to my office and get the small chain out of my left hand drawer? And please free to also grab a few sweeties out of the bowl on the desk while you are there."

Kreacher smiled excitedly and disappeared with another pop.

"What was that?" my daughter asked.

"Kreacher is a house elf. He serves me and my family just as he served my godfather's family. He is an excellent elf."

"He is a slave?" Bella asked slightly concerned.

"No, he was freed many years ago, but like most other house elves, he chose to stay and serve. The ones that were treated badly fled to Hogwarts and now work with the kitchen staff there. They like to serve."

"He called you master." My wife challenged.

"He prefers to. I already told him he didn't have to, but he told me he like it that way."

"Most house elves were freed after Ms. Granger pushed for better treatment of house elves. There are still a few pureblood families that refused to free them, but started to treat them significantly better than before."

 _"_ _A raging force, that Hermione is. She could accomplish anything if she wanted to. She will make an excellent replacement for me one day."_ Mr. Shacklebolt thought. His mind flooded with a woman Harry's age with soft brown curls tied back and carrying a very large stack of books and a feather quill tucked behind her right ear. There was a certain determination in her eyes that was positively awe-inspiring.

The house elf, Kreacher, returned with another pop carrying gold chain and a letter. "Master's friend was waiting in office for you and gave Kreacher a note for you. She waits for reply."

" _Speak of the devil."_ He thought opening the note. It was asking if the half-vampire had agreed yet. I figured it meant my daughter.

"Tell her that it is being worked on as we speak and that I appreciate her spell work on the anklet. You can grab some more candy before going back to your duties at the Potter household."

"Yes, sir." His head was concentrating on the message he was to deliver in hopes to not get it wrong. He bowed once more to Mr. Shacklebolt and Harry before disappearing

After that the conversation flowed back to Hogwarts and Harry was telling Nessie all about the castle and was fact checking everything through the Minister of magic's brain. Nessie thoughts ranged from excited to terrified constantly. She occasionally would ask me a question mentally and I would respond with a quick shake of my head. My wife sat there and listened attentively her mind of course blank to me. I could only hear her when she permitted me to.

"After your 11th birthday, you are permitted to receive your wand and attend Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"I don't turn eleven till mid-September though?" Nessie said almost sadly.

"We are well aware of that," Harry said, "but we bent the rules for you. Normally you would have to wait another year, but we decided to allow you to start a year early because we understand that for you time is of the essence."

"She ages very fast, but she will stop aging once her body matures around 16." I said.

"We understand." That's why we are starting her off much earlier than other students and we are allowing her to get a wand in the while she is still 10. We will probably do that next week if you permit us to. We also have a little something for her."

Mr. Shacklebolt held up the gold chain that Kreacher had fetched earlier. "This anklet is layered with multiple charms. The most important are glamour charms that will make the wearer appear several years younger. The other charms will help tone down some of your vampire abilities. You won't be as strong and as fast as you are now. We would like you to try it on for us now to see if any changes must be made."

I wasn't sure I liked this. Bella opened her mind to me to tell me that she didn't like this either, but Nessie seemed game to try it on.

Harry used his wand to levitate the golden chain to her outstretched ankle wear it clasped securely in place. Nessie immediately become uncomfortable.

" _It almost feels as if I am being crushed by it."_ She was thinking. She felt suddenly weak as if she had a head cold.

Her appearance had changed drastically. She was suddenly much shorter and much less womanly. She looked now like she did when she was five. Her face had morphed into that of a normal ten year old; however, her eyes still looked too intelligent for her age. Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes was one the things I missed the most about her being human. They always looked so mature, but innocent at the same time. I was glad that our daughter inherited them.

"It makes her uncomfortable. Can we not have the extra charms that mute her strength? She is quite safe to be around with or without it. It will also make it hard for her to hunt effectively." I said then I caught Mr. Shacklebolt's train of thought, "What do you mean she is not going to hunt?" I snapped.

"Dad…." Nessie started.

Harry and Shacklebolt were both shocked at my statement. "How did you…?"

"I am a mind reader." I answered, "Now, answer my question."

It took a moment for the men to collect themselves. I waited patiently while ignoring my wife's silent comments to be polite.

"We thought she could survive off human food." Shacklebolt said.

"She can, but it does nothing for the pain." Bella said before I could open my mouth again.

"Pain?" Harry asked.

"Yes, It will be like shoving a white hot branding iron down her throat." I said repeating the same words I had said to Jacob when he high handedly brought Charlie to the house the first time while Bella was only a day into being a vampire. The both men realized their mistake.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding, Mr. Cullen. When she said that she eats human food, I assumed that she didn't have to drink blood." Harry bowed to me then turned to Nessie, "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's fine. I forgive you. I am a strange person. Trust me. You are not the first to not understand me. One of them almost ended in the death of me, my family, and several of my friends." Nessie said with nervous smile spreading across her face. Her thoughts fell along the lines of panic and embarrassment.

"Please tell us more about yourself?" Shacklebolt asked.

I listened to Nessie and Bella telling the two wizards the story of Bella's pregnancy and the birth of our daughter leaving out the more violent details and everything about Jacob and his tribe. I spent most of my time using my best glare on both of them; only speaking when asked to by Bella. They were terrified by me and tried their best to keep their eyes focused elsewhere. Though I had the boyish looks of the seventeen year old that I once was I had a menacing undertone to features. It normally kept other humans away from me, except for the few brave girls that attempted to ask me out and of course my Bella.

She was absolutely radiant today in her simple clothing. Her brown hair was swinging loose and occasionally would move as she made gestures with her hands. Her pale skin subtly reflected a beautiful rainbow of light under the bright lighting in the room. Her light amber colored eyes met mine and she opened her mind to me to tell me to focus. I painstakingly tore my eyes away from my beautiful wife, my Bella, to look at our guests.

"Mr. Cullen, can you tell us more about your mind reading?" Harry asked.

"I would rather not. Now tell us about what you intend to do about hunting." I asked glaring again. Harry shrank back.

" _The boy can face the most evil dark wizard in history, basilisks, and death eaters with very little fear; but put a glaring vampire in front of him and he suddenly forgets that he is the boy who lived."_ Shacklebolt thought. I made a mental note to do a little research on Harry Potter tonight.

"I think something to can be worked out, Mr. Cullen. I will discuss it with her teachers. I must say though Hagrid is thrilled." Mr. Shacklebolt said. He flicked his wand and the anklet that had been around Renesmee's ankle floated into his hand where he pocketed it. She returned to normal size and her features fleshed back out. The relief she felt was immediate and almost visible.

"Hagrid is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and the Care for magical creature's teacher. He was the one who bought your books." Harry explained.

"You mentioned the Renesmee the other day that her identity is meant to be kept a secret?" Bella asked.

"Yes, only a few people have been allowed knowledge on who you are. Harry knows, the headmistress knows, the heads of house know, and a few of my associates know. Only the ones that needed to know."

I saw the names and images of those who knew about Renesmee's identity. "Will she be allowed to keep her own name?" I asked, hearing the answer in his brain before he spoke it.

"Yes, it is more about the fact that she is half vampire that is the issue."

Suddenly there another mind entered into my field of hearing. He was about two miles out and running fast on all fours. Jacob Black's mind was red with anger.


	11. Chapter 5 part 3

~ _Renesmee's POV~_

I knew something was wrong the way my dad tensed with his eyes going wide. There was a vibration in his pocket and his silver cell phone snapped to his ear. Rose was speaking extremely fast on the other end. "Damn it, Rose!" he growled and slammed the phone shut.

"You need to leave." He said through clenched teeth, "Now!"

"How long?" mom asked.

"Two minutes."

The two wizards looked panicked and confused. They were attempting to scurry out the sitting position and their wands were drawn. They looked in every direction for the danger.

"Nessie, take your books upstairs." Mom said as dad picked both men up and started to carry them to the fireplace. They were terrified.

"I am sorry, gentlemen, but something came up. Feel free to schedule another meeting with us." Mom was saying as I went upstairs and threw the heavy books under my bed.

By the time I made it back down Harry and the ministers of magic were gone along with every trace of their visit. My parents were both in defensive positions facing the front door. I just sat on the bottom step of the stairs with my knuckles against my cheek. We just waited.

We heard him howl as he came out of the trees. He paced back in forth in front of the house. "He is trying to figure out how to get inside without breaking anything." Dad translated.

Jacob started barking. "He decided to make us come out."

I sighed and started to the door. "No!" mom protested.

I whipped around to look at her. "Do you really think he is going to hurt me?"

"Emily…" she said reminding me of Sam's wife who now has a scar that covers half of her face and trails down her upper torso and her arm.

"I will be fine." I said brushing her off. I felt them at my back as I threw open the door and marched outside.

The gigantic russet-colored wolf had its teeth barred was snarling. "He thinks it was me." Dad said translating Jake's thoughts.

I stopped about five feet away from him and glared up at him. "Jacob Ephraim Black, You go into those woods right now and change into your human form and come talk to me like an adult!" I yelled pointing into the woods, "Mom, please go get some clothes for him."

"He wants to know who was here." Dad said.

"That is none of your business! You go change right this instant!"

Jacob growled at dad. "I didn't do it!" Dad protested to jacob's unspoken accusation.

"It was me! I asked them to come and they will come again! I would love to tell you who they are, but I refuse to talk to you like this! Now go!" I screamed. We all heard the crack as a tree branch broke loose and flew across the yard at him. Mom caught the branch before it hit Jacob. She hand him the clothes which he took into his mouth.

"Go!" I yelled before turning around and running into the house and into my bedroom. I slammed the door and bolted it shut. I sank down to the floor and started to cry. I felt terrible. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I didn't answer it. If it was too important they could easily just bust the door down. I didn't even understand why I was upset. It was pathetic.

About two hours later there was another knock at the door. I knew this one was Jacob because of the heartbeat. "What?" I asked.

"Let me in." he said.

"No."

"Please?"

I pulled myself off the floor and opened the door. I stood aside so he could come in and plop down on my bed. I opted to sit on my vanity chair rather than beside him. Jacob toyed with a wrinkle in the mint and gold fabric of my comforter. "Your dad told me stuff."

"And?" I asked deliberately raising my right eyebrow.

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I am not sure I could believe something so ridiculous."

I was afraid of that. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me by holding up a finger. "But," he continued, "I don't think that you are creative enough to make up such an impressive story. I also would hope that you wouldn't lie to me."

He seemed way too understanding. "Dad threatened you didn't he?"

"Maybe a little." He laughed, "Why don't you show me the full story?"

I knew exactly what he meant when he said to show him. I reached forward with my hand. He leaned forward so that his cheek met my outstretched fingers. I laid my palm against his cheek and proceeded to push my memories into mind. He watched silently for the 20 minutes it took to show him everything.

By the time I dropped my hand away I could tell he wasn't happy. "You are not going anywhere."

"But, I am. I already made my decision."

"For the next 7 years?"

"Yes."

"But you barely know who these people are."

"I know enough."

He stood up and tried to leer over me. I stood and stepped up onto the chair I had been seated on, so that we stood at eye level. I wasn't about to be looked down upon.

"You are not going." He said again.

"Yes, I am."

"I won't let you."

"Since when did you have the ability to make me do anything? You have no say in this matter."

"Oh, yes I do. You are mine!" he said pointing at his chest.

"I am not yours. And don't even start with the whole imprinting wolf thing. I am my own person." I had yet to raise my voice.

"You are not going even if I have to force you to stay!" he yelled grabbing onto my upper arms. He wasn't hurting me, but he was trembling.

"Please let go." I said. My parents appeared in the doorway.

"Jacob…" my father began.

"We are going home!" Jake shouted at him, "We are going back to La Push!"

He started to lift me in an attempt to throw me over his shoulder like a rag doll, but I bit down his arm hard and he dropped me onto the floor. He was practically vibrating with anger. There was suddenly there was a loud crack next me and I was face to face with Kreacher. Jacob saw him and started to lunch at him. "Pardon Kreacher, Miss." Kreacher croaked and grabbed onto my arm.

Suddenly everything was black and it felt as if I was at the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't breathe and the pressure was pounding on my body as if I was going to be crushed. After a moment or two everything stopped. I felt as if I might be sick to my stomach.

I looked around the room that was no longer my bedroom. It was a lovely house with a piano and two floral patterned couches. It was not a room I had been in before. I didn't have much time to look around before a woman appeared in one of the doorways. She was middle-aged with fiery red hair and an extremely shocked expression. I recognized her from Harry's picture. "Where did you come from?" Mrs. Potter asked.


	12. Chapter 6 part 1

"I am Renesmee Cullen." I said standing up to shake her hand.

"I am Ginny Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, but may I ask how you got here?"

Kreacher stepped forward. "Master was helping girl and sent Kreacher to watch her house. He told Kreacher to rescue her if she got hurt. Big muggle threw her to ground, so Kreacher takes her and brings her home." The little house elf explained.

"Oh, I see." Ginny said, "Renesmee how are you feeling? Sidelong apparition often times makes first time users sick to their stomach.

I did feel slightly dis oriented, but the twist feeling in my stomach had eased. I told Ginny this. "Well, my dear, how about I make some tea for you. Come this way."

Ginny Potter had me sitting at her large dining room drinking tea when a much frazzled looking Harry came through the door. She had put on a delightful show with making the tea. She prepared everything above our heads with a few flicks of her wand and a few spells.

"Nessie, do you mind if I speak to my wife for a moment?" he asked gesturing towards her.

"By all means go ahead." I said.

They both scurried out of the room and started whispering to each other.

"I can explain this." He started.

"No need." Ginny said, "I think I understand. She is a young American witch in a violent and abusive home, right? I can understand you rescuing the child seeing as to what you have been through. I don't mind."

"That's not really how it is." Harry said.

"But, Kreacher said that she was thrown on the ground. Poor Dear."

"I have something really important to tell you. You cannot freak out on me."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Nessie is a half vampire."

I heard the intake of breath as she gasped. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell!"

"Gin?" Harry asked with slight concern.

"I am calm. I am perfectly calm." She said taking deep breaths.

"Kreacher was supposed to bring her to my office if anything happened."

"Wait; is she safe to be around? The children…"

"She is fine. She doesn't drink human blood. You will be alright. The children will be fine. They are with George, aren't they?"

"Of course. Is she a muggle?"

"No."

"But she hasn't got a wand. She is not like hundreds of years old, is she?"

"No, she is only ten."

"She looks mighty old for a ten year old."

"She ages quickly till she reaches about fifteen years of age, but then she will not age anymore."

"That bloody brilliant!"

"Yes. It is."

"Is she going to go back home?"

"No. Not yet I have to find out what happened first."

"Oh. Let us go then."

They reentered the room with no knowledge that I could hear their whole conversation. I couldn't blame them. A normal person would not have been able to.

"Nessie, I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Kreacher wasn't supposed to bring you here. He was supposed to bring you to my office at the ministry. He said you were thrown down by a big man. Jacob I guess."

"Yes, but Jake only dropped me because I bit him." Ginny blanched just slightly at this pronouncement.

"It wasn't a hunger bite; it was a defensive bite." I explained, "He had tried to pick me up to take me away. He told me he would not allow me to go to Hogwarts and tried to take me back to the United States. How he planned to do so was up in the air since I wasn't going willingly and they aren't going to allow him through the airport kicking and screaming on his back. Also my parents would probably kill him first before he got that far. And, don't worry Mrs. Potter Jacob is a shifter and heals remarkably fast he was probably healed before I even made it to your house."

"Does he really think that we wouldn't be able to find you if you went back to America?" Harry scoffed.

"His little reservation has always been a save place in his eyes. May I go back to my house now?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I can't allow you to."

"But, my parents are probably worried sick about me."

"You can use my owl." Ginny suggested.

"I guess I can send a letter for now, but I will have to see them before school."

Ginny left the room and came back with a great grey owl. "This is Athena." She said handing my some parchment, a feather quill, and an old fashioned ink well.

Harry and Ginny both awkwardly watched as I wrote out a letter to mom and dad telling them that I am safe and sound and gave instructions on how to write back. I also asked how Jake was before sealing it. "Wait a moment." Harry said pulling out his wand.

He cast a spell and the envelope started to glow a dim blue then returned to its normal color. "That way only those who you addressed it to can read it." He explained.

I thanked him before handing the magnificent bird the letter and watching it fly out the open window.

"Since you are here, Renesmee, why don't we go ahead and go shopping for your school supplies? I was intending to take you next week, but there is no day like the present." Harry asked interrupting my thoughts before I had time to get sad.

"I have no money on me." I said, "I wasn't expecting to leave the house."

"That's no problem. Harry has plenty to loan. You can take her by Gringotts and show her how she will be able to do muggle money exchanges and all that while you are there." Ginny offered enthusiastically.

"I could and I would gladly lend the money. It's up to you, Nessie." Harry said. Both of them looked at me expectantly.

"Alright." I said politely.

"Oh, I will need that anklet." Harry said, "Kreacher?"

Kreacher came strolling out of the kitchen. "Will you please go ask Mr. Shacklebolt for that anklet? It turns out we will be needing it today." Kreacher nodded and popped out of existence. After a moment or two he returned carrying the dreaded thin gold chain and sucking on a piece of candy.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said taking it from him. Kreacher nodded and wandered back into the kitchen.

Ginny watched with curiosity as Harry used his wand to levitate the anklet to my ankle where it clasped itself. I felt the immediate pressure of it on my body. It was as if most of my energy had been drained from me. I think I would compare the feeling to having the flu, if I ever got sick. It also impaired my vision, smell, and hearing immensely. Everything was dull and blurry in comparison to my normal senses. It was beginning to give me a headache. I carefully kept my face clear of any signs of discomfort for their sake. Ginny gasped at my obvious change in appearance. "Know who she somewhat resembles? She reminds me a bit of Cedric."

"You don't know the half of it." Harry said with a sad smile. Ginny just looked at him confused, "I will tell you later." He said before gesturing me to the room I had been earlier.

"We will be taking the floo network." He said, "It is a mode of transportation that is much easier on the body. We simple stand in the fireplace, throw down some floo powder, and tell it where we want to go. The flames can be slightly scary the first time, but it is heat less. The most important thing though is that you must pronounce your destination loudly and clearly. If you don't it could take you to a place you don't want to go."Mrs. Potter giggled.

"Are you coming, Gin?"

"Did you want me to?" she said.

"Please, it would give her some female company."

"Alright, I will meet you at on Diagon Alley when I get dressed."

"Nessie, watch me. Do exactly as I do. Gin, make sure she does it right."

"I will."

Harry scooped up a small handful of glittery powder from a small bucket next to the fire place and stood in the fireplace. He glanced at me to make sure I was watching and threw down the powder. Immediately green flames engulfed him, but I heard him yell out "Diagon Alley!" The flames dissolved quickly revealing that Harry potter was no longer there.

"It really is simple. The reason Harry was so worried about you doing it wrong was because on his first time he messed up badly. He mispronounced the place and ended up in a bad area." She laughed.

"What is if there is already a fire lit?" I asked slightly nervously.

"You would throw in the powder before you step into it." She explained, "Oh, and an extra word of advice, keep your elbows tucked and your eyes closed. It can be slightly disorienting in there."

I nodded, scooping up a bit of powder, and stood in the fire place. I rehearsed the words in my head a few times just for safe measures before throwing down the powder. The flames were terrifying, but there was no heat like Harry had promised. I squeezed my eyes shut and said in as steady a voice I could manage, "Diagon Alley!" I could feel myself moving for a moment until I felt the ground steady beneath me. It smelled of ash and smoke.

When I opened my eyes Harry was standing in front of me dusting him off. There was a look of relief in his eyes. I stepped out of the fireplace and proceeded to dust myself off. I took the chance to look around while doing so.

The little pub looked slightly dark and dreary, but impeccably clean. You could tell it was a very old place and it held only a few handfuls of people. None of the patrons looked astonished or frightened by our entrance. Most of them had slightly unusual fashion choices, but all seemed pretty normal. The bartender ,a woman who looked to be about Harry's age, greeted us warmly.

"How's is Neville, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"He is fine. He has been spending most of his time this summer at the school. He keeps telling me about these new plants he got this year."

"You are starting to teach this year, right?"

"Heaven's, no. I am going to be working with Madame Pomfrey as a matron."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I still own the Leaky Cauldron, but I have a new manager that will be working it once school starts. I am probably going to sell it to her soon. She does a good job."

"I hope so." Harry said, "Good luck! Hannah, may we use your backyard?"

"Of course, Harry. You know where it is? See you later." She said cheerfully.

"Come this way, Nessie." Harry said leading me to the back of the pub.

I followed him to a small yard that was surrounded by a stone brick wall. He went to the farthest wall and pulled out his wand. He proceeded to tap on a certain pattern of bricks. To my amazement the bricks started to rearrange themselves to form a walkway.

I noticed Harry smile at my obvious enjoyment and awe. We stepped through the entry into a whole other world. The old fashioned street was full of people young and old wearing magnificent robes ranging from long trailing black cloaks to colorful shorter pieces. There were things soaring through the air including a few people riding on actual broomsticks. There were owls and many other enchanting creatures in the shop windows along many other amazing things. I looked at Harry in bewilderment.

"Nessie," he said with a brilliant smile, "welcome to Diagon Alley!"


	13. Chapter 7

Harry toured me around the street pointing out the different shops and businesses. I looked at all the dazzling window displays. There was one that had a beautiful snow white owl with amber colored eyes perched in it. There was a sign underneath it that read the price of the lovely creature, but the name of the currency was not one I had seen before.

"What exactly is a galleon?" I asked tugging lightly on Harry's sleeve. He had been gazing at the owl too with look I imagined was sorrow.

"Wizarding currency is a bit different here than for muggles. Rather working with dollars and pounds, we work with galleons, sickles, and knuts. A galleon is worth about £3.01 which in American dollars it would be…," he was struggling with the conversion.

"$3.73?" I supplied.

"Yes, something like that." He turned slightly red.

"Sorry. I have a photogenic memory." I apologized. I didn't mean to embarrass him.

He nodded and continued. "One sickle is about £.18 and a knut is £.01."

"So he is about £54.24?" I said pointing at the owl.

He blinked several times at me, but ended up nodding in agreement. I felt bad for embarrassing him again. I was used to everyone already knowing the answer before I spoke it, except Jacob of course. I made a mental note that I needed to tone it down. He continued showing me around till we reached the bank.

It was proclaimed as Gringotts Bank. When we entered in I noticed immediately how crowded yet quiet it was. The was barely any talking, but the room was filled with the sounds writing and typing. The only loud ones were a tall thin red headed man and his two children who stood in line with a few other Wizards and witches. The second thing I noticed was that none of the employees were human. They weren't house elves, but were short like them and had long pointed ears and noses. They were all impeccably dressed in fancy but outdated business suits. Their most noticeable feature; however, was their almost spiteful leers. It took a moment to realize they were glaring at me.

Harry leaned over. "I forgot to tell you. The goblins will probably be able to tell what you are. Don't panic. Just stay still and I will have a word with them." He walked off and started talking to one of the goblins. I could hear that they were whispering to each other, but thanks to the stupid anklet I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked down at my feet to avoid eye contact.

The white toes of my once perfect converse were now blackened around the edges with soot. Another set of feet walked up to me. "Are you lost?" The man asked. "My daughter saw you and thought maybe you were lost."

I looked up. I recognized the voice of the red hair man I had seen earlier. His children were at his flank. The boy (a small child with missing front teeth, red hair, and freckles like his father) was slightly dumbstruck by me. The girl had a wonderful air of pride about her. Her skin was a honey brown color with cinnamon colored freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Paired with her bright blue eyes and wild auburn curls, the effect was very stunning.

"I am fine." I said, "I am not lost. Just a little nervous."

"Are you sure? Where are your parents?"

"Um, not here. I am here with Harry Potter."

The man instantly brightened and started looking around the room. Once he spotted Harry talking to the goblin he started flagging him down. The girl turned to me and said, "He's our uncle. They were best mates at Hogwarts and he married our aunt Ginny."

"Thanks" I whispered, "I didn't know that."

"Haven't you read the "The Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle"? It's written by my mum. Father, Mum, and Uncle Harry were the golden trio."

"I haven't." I admitted, "I just got my books today I haven't had a chance to look at them."

"You are starting at Hogwarts this year too?" she asked.

I simply nodded. Harry had noticed Ron's wild hand waving and he covered his face with his hand. He finished up his conversation with the goblin and wandered over to us. "Ron, I see you have met Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee, this is my best mate and brother in law, Ron Weasley, and my niece and nephew Rose and Hugo."

"Hello, Miss. Cullen. Harry, why are you not still at the ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Official ministry business. How is your holiday going?"

"Good. I am enjoying some time with my kids before school. What kind of official business? Does it have to do with the girl?" Mr. Weasley seemed to be getting impatient.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that."

Mr. Weasley started to pout like a child. He apparently was not used to not being included. "We are in the same department. Just because I am not head of the department does not mean…"

"Ron, this is not something you can take up with me. Ask the Minister about it." Harry said in a warning tone.

"Alright." He responded begrudgingly. "I guess Mr. bloody Harry Potter has his bloody official business to take care of. Let's go kids. George is expecting us at his shop."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Renesmee." She shook my hand and Hugo just waved.

"You too." I said.

"I will be seeing you around then. Bye, Uncle Harry."

"Goodbye Rose. Keep an eye on your father for me."

She nodded and ran after her dad and brother.

"She is a very clever girl. I think you will get along fine with her."

"I think so too." I said.

"I talked to the goblins. They understand now that if they treat you any differently or tell anyone of what you are, the ministry will not be pleased. They agreed."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, and another thing. The wizarding community is a bit formal in how we speak to each other, so from now on I will need you to refer to me as Mr. Potter in public. Also, as you know already, don't tell anyone any personally information please. We have whole story for you to give to people if they ask, but the minister hasn't been able to tell you it yet."

"Alright, Mr. Potter." I said making sure to use the correct name.

"We are going to look out for you as best as possible." He said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that. Should we take care of the money now?"

He nodded and directed me to the goblin at the main podium. "Good afternoon. I would like access to my vault, please."

"Key?" the old goblin grumbled.

Harry searched his suit pocket and produced a small brass key.

"Very well." The goblin said and flicked his wrist and another smaller and younger goblin waddled over towards us. We followed him to another room that opened up into a very large cavern of some sort and we boarded one of the strange mine carts.

The goblin started it up and we started moving at high speed. The goblin swore repeatedly under his breath about how the thief Potter should be rotting in Azkaban for what he did. I could tell that Harry could hear him, but he carefully ignored him. It must not have been the first time he heard this. I wondered what he actually did.

We cruised to a stop at vault number 687. "Key?" the young goblin asked. Harry again held out his key. The goblin took it and turned the key into the heavy door. The locking mechanism inside the door was louder than I expected.

The heavy door creaked open and inside the vault there were mounds of coins made of different kinds of medal. Along the far wall were several other objects like brooms, books, and trophies. Most the trophies were Quidditch related, but there was a very large dusty one that read about a Triwizard tournament. This one was thrown haphazardly in the far right corner as if it was uncared for.

"You know a few people would kill to get a good look into the Potter vault." He said absently scooping a handful or two of coins from a pile and pouring them into a velvet bag that he had pulled from inside his robes.

When he was satisfied with the amount he handed the bag to me and had the goblin relock the vault. We boarded the rail cart again and started our journey back towards the surface. I leaned over the side of the cart slightly. "Mr. Potter, How deep does this place go?"

It was goblin that answered, "Many miles. It is nearly impossible to get to the bottom without goblin help. Most would get lost, others would be killed or injured by the many enchantments we have for protection. We used to have a dragon guarding some of the more top security vaults, but Mr. Potter…"

Harry had silenced the goblin with a look.

"My friends and I had to break in to Gringotts nineteen years ago. We were not trying to steal anything. We were trying to find an evil enchanted item that helped lead to the downfall of Tom Riddle. We had to escape from death by riding on the back of a dragon. It got released into the wild." He explained, "The goblin were very angry at us and tried to have us sent to Azkaban, but were overruled in trial. Goblin's hold grudges for a very long time."

"I see that." I said as the goblin sneered at him.

"Goblins are not the friendliest of creatures, but they do their job very well. I don't mind too much about it; however, I never bring my children with me to the bank. I was surprised to see Ron here with his children."

"I don't think they like me either." I said.

"They are scared of you. You are unknown to them and the idea of what you may be able to do makes them extremely uncomfortable."

We were at the surface again in no time. Mr. Potter held out his hand in a gentlemanly way to help me off the rail cart. I took it politely although it was an unnecessary gesture.

We left met up with Harry's wife outside the bank. "Harry, go ahead to George's shop. I will take Ms. Cullen to buy her things and meet you there soon."

"I actually should be heading to the ministry to talk with the minister." He kissed her cheek, "I love you, Gin. Renesmee, I will see you later."

He began hurrying off before I could respond. "Albus is going to be disappointed." Ginny muttered before whisking me off to one of the shops.

I already had books, so we started with the robes. Madam Malkin's robes was packed with children, but the wait was very short and I got fitted for several robes. After that we went Scibbulus Writing Instruments and there wasn't a ball point pen in sight. I vowed to myself that when I went home I would stock up on my favorite kind pen and bring those.

Next, we went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and got a simple beginners potion making ingredient kit. We bought a trunk (and rented a buggy) to tote the items as they were becoming too cumbersome to carry. Though I protested, Mrs. Potter insisted that she pay to have the trunk engraved with my name.

We picked up all the other odds and ends on the list except for a wand and the optional pet. "You should go to Ollivander's alone. I will just poke my head into the sweet shop for a moment for a cauldron cake and maybe a chocolate frog." Ginny said pointing me in the right direction. "I will be in that shop right over there. Meet me there when you are done."


	14. Chapter 8

I was nervous walking to the shop. The inside of the little shop smelled old and dusty as if it hadn't been cleaned in many years. The man behind the desk looked as old as the shop. He beamed at me as I approached. "Welcome, young one. Come to purchase your first wand, have you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, don't be shy. I don't bite, but you might." He said knowingly.

"I don't plan to." I was blushing.

"Don't fret, Ms. Cullen. I was visited a ministry worker about twenty minutes and told me a bit about you. I usually don't sell wands to those under eleven, but I was told to make an exception for you. I am Mr. Ollivander and I make wands." He crooned.

"It is a pleasure." I said walking towards his desk.

"Ms. Bones?" he said. I was about to correct him when a woman came wandering out of the maze of boxes.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander?"

"This is Ms. Susan Bones. She is my apprentice and a very bright witch." He introduced. She bowed towards me. "Now, Ms. Bones, what do you think about this one?"

The small woman walked around me twice analyzing me. "Um, I would say ten and a half inches. May I measure?" she asked.

"Um, sure." She had already pulled out the measuring tape.

"A moment, Ms. Bones." Mr. Ollivander said pulling out his own wand. He whispered some words and all the curtains closed and the door locked. "We have to remove that charm to get a proper reading."

"Oh, yes." Ms. Bones said.

"Remember, Ms. Bones, we are trusted with this secret. Her identity is in strictest confidence. Mr. Potter trusts us."

"Of course. "She replied.

Mr. Ollivander waved his wand once more and suddenly the anklet was off again.

"Wow, she is a lot bigger than a normal ten year old." She said as she started measuring me. She started with the normal places you would measure like arms and legs, but soon she was measuring the distance between my eyes and the size of my nostrils. I remained perfectly still in this process and held my breath.

When she was finally done she exclaimed, "I was right. Ten and half inches to start from. Now this won't always stay the same it just gives us a general idea of where to start. The wand chooses the wizard in the end." She wandered back towards the towers of wands.

"Is she really going to find me a wand in all that?" I asked looking at all the possibilities.

"Maybe. I will be here to help her if she needs it. She has been my apprentice for many years now and she has always done well."

Ms. Bones came back carrying a few of the skinny box with her. She set them on the table and carefully slid the box open. "Apple wood with a dragon heart string core." She said handing it to me, "give it a go."

I started to wave when she took it from my hands and placed it back in the box. She handed me another "Walnut with a unicorn hair core."

She again snatched it up. Mr. Ollivander had leaned forward with anticipation. She handed me wand after wand, casually saying things like "That one is closer." Or "almost."

I casually wondered what exactly she was waiting for. The boxes of wands were stacking up quickly finally she handed me a new wand. It was made of a pale wood that almost white. Beautiful carved vines wound around the handle and there were finely detailed roses etched in some place.

"Aspen with a phoenix feather core." It felt warm in my hand and it seemed to glow. I waved slightly and white and blue sparks shot out of it. "That's it." She said extremely pleased with herself.

"It is. Well done, Ms. Bones." Mr. Ollivander applauded, "She was a hard one as well."

I couldn't tell what they meant by that, but I didn't really care. I had a wand. A real wand. I was overjoyed. "How much do I owe you?" I asked not looking away from my new wand.

"Seven galleons. Let me package it for you." Mr. Ollivander said. Taking it from me and putting it back in the box and wrapping it in paper.

I counted out the seven galleons and handed it to Ms. Bones. "I hope you enjoy your wand and I hope you do well at Hogwarts."

Mr. Ollivander replaced the anklet and sent me on my way. I met back up with Ms. Potter at the sweetshop. She asked me about my wand. "Aspen with a phoenix feather core that is ten and a half inches." I told her.

"Wow, you will have to let me have a look at it later. My wand is a yew wood wand with a unicorn hair core. Harry's wand has a phoenix feather core as well, but I don't think that really matters because no two wands are alike." She almost seemed to be babbling.

"Mrs. Potter, this means I am a real witch?"

"Yes. Do you still doubt it?"

"A little. This is just so strange to me. I knew I was special already, but I just became even more special." My mind suddenly flashed to the Volturi. Did they know that wizards and witches existed? They already want to use everyone in my family for his guard. If I became valuable to them what would stop them from taking me? Mrs. Potter seemed to notice my sudden panic.

"Renesmee, would you care for a sweet?" she offered putting her arm around me and pulling me into the sweet shop.

She didn't let me refuse.


	15. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mrs. Potter took me to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and told me to look around while she looked for her brother. The place was buzzing with all kinds of magical things. Most of them were things used for pranks and fun. There was some different potions as well, but what really caught my attention was the candy aisle. There was a small display in the center of it that was labeled blood-flavored lollipops. I stared at them wondering if I would be judged if I bought one to try. Surely someone buys them or they wouldn't sell them. I was still debating with myself when someone ran straight into me.

We both hit the floor and he dropped several bottles of some kind of pink liquid. I started gathering them and apologizing, but he hit my hand away. "I have to make sure they aren't broken."

He carefully examined them and let out a relieved sigh when all of the bottles were whole and accounted for. "This is a mild love potion. You don't want that to spill."

I helped him pick up the bottles and stood. This is the first time we actually looked up at each other. He became slightly star struck by my appearance, but I recognized him on sight.

"Albus?" he became defensive suddenly.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have seen a picture of you before." I explained.

"From the Daily Prophet? Listen, I am not the celebrity. That's my dad, so you can leave me alone." He said defensively.

"Actually, I don't know what the Daily Prophet is. I kind of just entered the wizarding world like this morning." I stammered.

He went bright red. "I am sorry then, but how did you see a picture of me?"

"Your father showed me. He is the one who told me that I was a witch." I left out the part that I had been to his house and spent the day with his mother.

"Muggleborn, huh?" he asked.

"Sort of. It is hard to explain."

He thought about it for a moment, but decided to brush it off. "Thank you for helping me pick up the potions."

"No problem." I said.

He started to walk off. I turned back at the lollipops I had been looking at. "Wait, Albus."

"Yes?" he answered wandering back to my side.

"Do these really taste like blood?" I asked. I was nervous for his reaction.

"Well, I am not sure. James claims it does."

"Why do you sell it?"

"Well, this is my uncle's shop actually. I don't really work here besides helping here or there."

"Why does your uncle sell it then?" I amended.

"To trick your friends into eating it." He said as if it was obvious, "This is a prank shop. We have all kinds of pranks here. This is one of the most harmless. Give it to an unsuspecting friend and watch their face when the stick it in their mouths."

"How often does it sell?" I asked dangerously. I bit my lip.

"That's the second box this week. It is pretty popular."

"Awesome, thank you."

"You know, my aunt Hermione once thought them to be for vampires, but we don't get vampires around here. Well, anyway, goodbye. Thanks for the help." He said walking off again.

"Goodbye, Albus." I said, but he was too far away to hear.

I don't know how long I sat in front those stupid lollipops before I gave up and grabbed one. I made my way through the many other patrons, mostly children and teenagers, towards the counter that was manned by a young man with blue hair. I remembered that his name was Teddy. He checked me out with a pleasant joke and no problem.

Mrs. Potter found me then dragging along Harry and tall red headed man in a purple striped zoot suit. "Renesmee, this is my brother George. He owns this shop." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure." I said shaking his hand. I noticed that his ear was missing.

He just smiled at me. Mr. Potter stepped forward. "Renesmee, the minister said that you should stay at our house for tonight at least. I had Kreacher take your new things back to my house. Do you mind sharing a room with my daughter or do you want me to put you in a room by yourself? We have a few bedrooms, but I will have to fix them up. It's something I have been meaning to do anyway."

"But, I was planning on going home. I don't want my parents to be upset. You don't want my parents to be upset."

"You can always owl them. I could buy you an owl. You could get your own owl." He offered. He wasn't getting the fact that my parents were probably searching for me at this very moment. I don't know what they would do when they found me.

"Your kindness is already too much. I just really want to go home."

"Just stay for tonight please." Harry almost begged, "You have a meeting with the minister first thing in the morning anyway."

I debated the odds. If I could get to my phone at home, I could call them. "Fine, but at least let me go home to get some things please?"

"No problem. I can have Kreacher take you right now. Here, you can put you things in here. It has an undetectable extension charm on it. Oh, and you can bring your books too." He said handing me the beaded bag from before.

Kreacher was by my side then and Harry explained to him what to he needed him to do. He grabbed onto me like he had before. After a second or two we twisted into ourselves again. We arrived in my bedroom. It took a moment for me to get past the nausea. No one seemed to be here.

I first grabbed the books from under my bed as Harry had suggested. Kreacher kind of just stood there awkwardly. "Kreacher, you may help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There are some sweets in the cabinet above the sink." He grinned, it was an odd sight, and disappeared to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, I grabbed the little silver cell phone from my vanity and dialed the familiar number. It rang once before my father picked up. He was running. "Where are you?" he asked with an unsettling calm to his voice.

"The house, but not for long. Did you get my letter?" I asked.

He yelled to someone away from the phone, but I couldn't hear him well because of the anklet. "Stay where you are. We are coming." He said ominously.

" No, I am fine. I am just going to stay with the Potters tonight so things can cool down. Did you get my letter?"

"No, and what letter? We left as soon as they took you. We were almost to the place the elf thought of before he disappeared."

"Don't go there!" I almost screamed, "They didn't steal me. The elf was confused and worried about my safety. They have no intention of kidnapping me. I agreed to stay with them tonight because I have a meeting in the morning. I am absolutely safe."

"Stay where you are." He ignored me.

"I will be back tomorrow night. I am taking some money out of emergency stash to repay the Potters for buying my school supplies and to put the rest into my vault." I said though I knew he wasn't listening anymore, "I am taking my cell phone as well."

"Stay where you are." He ordered again.

"Dad, trust me. I have to ask. How is Jacob?" I asked wondering whether he would answer me.

"Gone. He took off the moment you disappeared. He made a mess downstairs. He phased on the stairs and attacked Rose in the living room. Emmett threw him off her. Then the dog busted down the down and took off blindly after you."

I headed down stairs to see the damage. I was met by Kreacher in the hallway sweeping up a broken vase and picking back up a chair that had been knocked over. The table the vase had been sitting on was in splinters. "Sorry, miss, Kreacher noticed the mess and started cleaning up."

"Don't worry about it, Kreacher. Thank you." I told him. It upset me to see the damage caused by an angry Jacob.

I continued down the stairs. There were shreds of clothes and long scratches down the walls. The bannister was missing, ripped from its place by the force of Jacob's transformation. The once pristine couch that we had flipped over with laughter just last night was flipped again but the cream colored fabric was ripped apart by massive claws. There was blood. Only enough to have come from Jacob getting his nose broken and it healing almost instantly. The door was smashed completely. I found the letter meant for my parents in the door frame. I pressed the phone back to my ear.

"Is Aunt Rose alright?"

"She is fine. Not a scratch. She is plotting her revenge though as we speak." There was a dark smile in his voice.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Your mother, Rose, Emmett, and I. Your mother felt bad leaving Jacob."

Tears swelled in my eyes. "I am sorry." I said. He started to say something along the lines of it not being my fault, but I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. I apologized again to the house and started crying.

"Kreacher can fix it with magic, miss." The little house elf said entering the room.

I started to protest, but he began doing so anyway. It was like looking at the destruction in reverse. Everything pieced itself back together and soon everything was as if it wasn't touched. "Thank you." I said patting his head in a daze. At least it saves them from having to replace it.

I grabbed a roll of hundred dollar bills out of our cookie jar. It was roughly eight thousand dollars. I would just add the rest to my own vault after I paid the Potters back. Harry could show me how to open my own vault later and how to convert my muggle money to wizard money. I pocketed it and headed upstairs to my closet.

I grabbed a somewhat dressy casual outfit to wear for my meeting tomorrow and an outfit to wear after the meeting and shoes to match both. Then, I packed my favorite pair of pajamas that was consisted of a blue silk tank top and a matching pair of silk shorts and several undergarments. I think that was all I needed. I wondered how my clothes seemed to work with anklet. When I put it on my clothes shrank to match my body. Would it work vice versa?

It didn't take long for me to have everything packed that I needed and it all fit easily into the small beaded bag that Harry had lent me. I told Kreacher that I was ready to go. He stuffed a few pieces of candy into his sweater and grabbed my hand. Before I knew it was back in the Potter's living room.


	16. Chapter 10

"Nessie, is that you?" I heard Harry call from upstairs.

"Yes, Sir." I called back.

"Will you come here please?"

"Yes, Sir."

I traced the sound of his voice down the stairs. He was standing in the entrance hall. "Did you get all the things you needed from your house?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I guess I should give you the grand tour." He said running his scarred hand through his hair.

"I'd be delighted."

The Potter's house had three full floors and a small attic type floor. The first floor, the ground floor, held the kitchen, dining room, and a small parlor type living area. The second floor held three small bedrooms and the living room, though the technical name would be a drawing room. The third floor held more bedrooms, a master bedroom, and Harry's small study. Harry and Ginny used the master bedroom that had a connected bathroom and Kreacher used one of the other bedrooms on that floor. The top floor only held two small rooms which he made a point to tell me that no one goes up there. The ground floor and the second floor held bathrooms. He stopped at one of the vacant bedrooms on the third floor. "This can be your room. I decided to give you your own because I figured you would want practice a little magic." He said pushing open the door.

It smelled musky and dusty, and there was cobwebs draped over everything. The bed was queen size and clothed in dark emerald bedding. Everything was decorated with dark colors and on one of the walls was a strange almost scary symbol on the wall. It was a skull with a snake weaving out of it mouth. "I apologize." He said shaking his head in disgust, "I forgot how bad it was in here. This was my godfather's house and his family was not the best of people. This was a woman named Bellatrix's room. She was one of Riddle's footstools."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing a fresh coat of paint can't fix."

"You are right, but I can also use magic." He said pulling out his wand and chanting silently to himself and things started cleaning themselves. Soon the musty smell and cobwebs had disappeared. Once everything was shiny and clean he went over to the bed and whispered an incantation. The sheets, comforter, and pillows suddenly a crisp golden color. The canopy curtains where changed as well into a rich crimson color. He went to each piece of furniture and colored them to match. The wooden furniture became a dark stained oak. By the time everything but the walls, which was a dull gray color had been completely revamped.

He paused. "You don't need to hunt tonight, right?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head. He seemed relieved.

"What color?" he asked after a moment.

"What?"

"The walls. What color would you like the walls?"

The walls were an elegant gray color, but it gave off a sad and depressed feeling. "How about a toasted marshmallow color?"

"What?"

"Well, it's like a creamy brown. It's kind of like…" I couldn't explain it and listing the pigment combination would just confuse him, "You know what, let me show you."

Before he could speak I reached up and touched my palm to his cheek. He was shocked when I pushed the visualization of the color into his brain. "Do you see it?" I asked.

"Yes. How?"

I removed my hand. "It is my gift. I was born with it."

"I have never known a witch or wizard that could do that except…" his fingers found the scar on his forehead subconsciously.

"It's a vampire gift." I said quickly, "Remember when my father said that he can read minds?"

"Can you read minds too?"

"I cannot. That is very specific to my father. Are there others who can do it? Yes, but not exactly the same way my father can."

"Do all vampires have these gifts?" he was nervous.

"Not really."

"So, is it a random thing?"

"Sort of, we have a theory."

"What is it?" he was interested. I didn't want to say too much.

"Well the idea is that vampires have one of their most present abilities brought over and amplified when they are reborn. For example my grandfather was very compassionate and kind when he became a vampire he was given self-control and compassion for all humans. He is why we live the vegetarian lifestyle. Although it is not a very supernatural one it is still unique to him. He has actually been a doctor and surgeon for the last two and half centuries."

"Your father?"

"We believe that he must have been very in tune with people's thoughts beforehand and the transformation amplified it to the point where he can hear them as clearly as spoken."

"How did you get your abilities?"

"I was born with them. I am a mixture of both my father and mother's abilities."

"What can your mother do?"

"She is a shield. She is safe from any mental attack."

"Attack?"

"Some vampires have the ability to mentally attack you. For example there is a set of twins that do the opposite of each other. One of them causes pain without touching you. She is used to torture. The other twin cuts off all your senses. You feel nothing. He is used to make you vulnerable. Their abilities, however, are only affective the mind." I was saying too much. I knew it, but it felt good to talk about it with someone.

"What was it like when she was human?" he asked.

"Her brain was her safe place. No one could reach it even if she wanted them to."

"And this amplified when she became a vampire?"

"Yes, she can now push it outward to shield other people's mind and push it away completely if she wants to."

"How are you a mix?"

"Well, like my father, I can enter the mind. I may not be able to read it, I but I can make you see what I want you to upon contact. I am an exact opposite of my mother. Whereas she keeps everyone out, no one can keep me out. I am the only one who can penetrate my mother's shield. It was very useful for communicating as a newborn."

He seemed to find this very interesting, but before he could ask anything else, I stopped him saying, "I really shouldn't tell you much else. Vampires are very secretive."

"Alright, can you show me the color you wanted again?" He asked politely dropping off the subject.

I showed him the color again and he waved his wand. The color immediately changed to the right color. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Can you please keep what we were talking about a secret?"

"Sure." He said without another word about it.

Kreacher suddenly came up the stairs with my trunk and an owl cage floating behind him. The owl in the cage was the same one had noticed in the window of an owl shop earlier that day.

"Gift from Kreacher's masters, Ms. Nessie." Kreacher told me setting it down in front of me, "Kreacher was going to put it Ms. Nessie's room."

"Wow, Kreacher, he's beautiful." I exclaimed.

"I saw you looking at him in the owl shop." Harry said patting my shoulder.

"You have already done so much though, Mr. Potter. Let me pay for him please."

"My wife wouldn't allow me even if I wanted to take your money, Renesmee."

"But, she cost fifty galleons. I grabbed money at home. I can get it converted tomorrow?"

"Trust me, Nessie. It really was nothing."

"What's his name?" I asked giving in.

"You get to name him. He is yours."

"Wow, thank you." I hugged him full on then. He seemed shocked for only a moment, but politely hugged me back.

"Harry, are you here?" a female voice asked from downstairs.

"Yes." I followed him down to the drawing room. Mrs. Potter, James, Lily, and Albus we standing there dusting off their clothes.

Mrs. Potter immediately started the introductions. "Renesmee, this is James, Albus, and Lily. Children, this is Renesmee. She is staying with us tonight."

"Why?" Albus asked. He seemed angry.

"She has a ministry appointment in the morning and her parents are muggles, so it was easier to just have her stay here for tonight."

"Whatever." The boy named James said turning to the house elf, "Kreacher, how long till dinner?"

"Kreacher will start it now." Kreacher said bowing.

"Don't forget that we are having the Dursley's over for dinner tonight, so set up the table with five extra place setting please. Six, if you include Renesmee." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said startled all of the children groaned.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, Harry."

"I have just been so busy with all this," he gestured towards me, "that it must have slipped my mind."

"Well, we can't back out now. What about tomorrow? We promised to take them out to get Daisy's supplies tomorrow afternoon."

"I have work." He again gestured towards me. Mrs. Potter crossed her arms.

"But we promised." She said.

"You and the kids can do it. I just don't have the time." There was another chorus of groans from all of the children.

"My meeting is in the morning. I don't mind tagging along. I have to stop at the bank anyway." I said. I wasn't going to let him use me as an excuse.

"You don't have to. The Dursleys are not necessarily the friendliest people." Harry insisted.

"I really don't mind. I have been in front of the sort of people that you never would want to cross. I can handle myself."

Harry looked pretty glum that he wasn't able to skip the event because of me. "Alright, after your meeting at the ministry we will head over to the Dursleys."

"Glad that's settled." Mrs. Potter said.

James and Albus wandered off from the room presumably to their bedrooms. The girl, Lily, tugged my arm. "You are very pretty." She said.

"Thank you. I think you are very pretty as well."

She looked to be about nine or ten. The picture I had seen of her was a few years outdated. Her red hair was now a short bob, but she still had the same sense of wonder in her eyes.

"Can I play with your owl? Mum was carrying it earlier." she asked.

"Sure." I said, "Following her up to the second floor. I decided to take advantage of her presence.

"Who are the Dursleys?" I asked.

"My cousins. Uncle Dudley is my dad's cousin and his family raised him. They were very mean to my dad. The worst kind of muggles imaginable. His cousin turned out to be not as bad as his parents and now one of his children is a witch. He has three. Daisy is the middle child. Vernon is this oldest, and is one of the biggest jerks you will ever meet. He used to bully me till I accidently made him sprout a pig's tail. I was seven at the time I couldn't control it. I was afraid Uncle Dudley was going to yell at me, but he took one look at the little piggy tail and burst out laughing. I had never seen him laugh like that before. My dad fixed the tail, but Vernny doesn't mess with me anymore. He is terrified of his younger sister. She started showing signs of magic last year. She had caused her mother's favorite tea cup to throw itself against the floor from across the room. I remember when dad got that phone call. Uncle Dudley was freaking out. He almost peed himself when her Hogwarts letter arrived." She babbled.

"What about the youngest one?"

"Her name is Violet. She is only three and hasn't shown any signs of magic yet. Daisy was a late bloomer, so Violet might be also."

"Is Daisy nice?"

"She is ok. She isn't nearly as bad as the boys, but she can be very irritating. She's a bit of a know it all. I don't think she will cause you any trouble. This is your room?" she asked as we got to the doorway of my room.

"For the night. Your dad fixed it up."

"It is a lot less scary in here now."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad before."

"The other rooms weren't nearly as bad before because people from the order had stayed in them while they were in hiding, but no one wanted to use this room. It gave them the creeps. Do you know about Bellatrix?"

"No."

"She was an evil woman. She was called the dark lord's bride by some of the people I have talked to before. She was in Azkaban for a very long time for murdering a lot of people, but she managed to escape. She killed more people and tortured even more people, including my aunt and my dad. She tried to kill my mum during the war, but my grandmother took her down."

"Both your parents were in a war?"

"Yes, my whole family was actually."

I was shocked. "How old were they?"

"Mum and dad? Mum was sixteen, and dad was seventeen. The war took place at Hogwarts, so a lot of the people fighting were seventeen and younger. They underage children like mum weren't supposed to fight, but somehow they managed to sneak back in."

"That's awful."

"You know, you can read all about it in Aunt Hermione's book, she left out some minor details, but everything historical is in her book."

It became apparent that Harry had seen a lot more than I thought he had. I had a new found respect for Harry and his friends then.

Lily continued to play with my unnamed owl, so I thought it safe to start reading up on my text books. I decided to start on the book Lily had been talking about.

It had a simple leather bound cover with the title pressed into it. "The Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle, by Hermione Granger."

The first page was a list of all the known witches and wizards who were killed in the first wizarding war. The second was a list of those killed in the second war. Both lists included their ages and estimated death dates. There were several as young as babies on the lists. The thought made me gag.

The third page was dedicated to house elves and other magical creatures that died.

The fourth page had a simple message written upon it:

"The living owe it to those who no longer can speak to tell their story for them. - Czeslaw Milosz"

The index was simple enough. As I read the first chapter, Lily eventually left the room. It started out talking about a miserable woman who descended from Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts. It explained that a lot of pureblooded families would marry off their children to blood relatives as to keep their blood line considered pure. As a result, more children were born with disabilities of both the magical kind and the human kind. For example, some people were born magically stunted.

Merope Gaunt was one such child. The picture that accompanied the page showed a young woman. The poor girl would not be considered pretty by society's standards and she was filthy and looked sad.

She was treated like a maid by her abusive father and certifiably insane brother. It made me sad for her. She fell for a local muggle named Tom Riddle and decided to use a love potion to capture his fancy.

The book went into the brief history of love potions, explaining that love potions do not mimic actual love. It only causes intense infatuation. Merope got pregnant and thought that maybe Riddle would love her without a potion now that she was carrying his child. She was wrong.

I was enraptured in reading when a silver wispy house came trotting into the room through the closed door. Mrs. Potter's voice came from it. "The Dursleys will be here any moment. Please meet in the parlor downstairs." It said and then, as quickly as came, the horse dissolved into thin air.

I stared for a moment at the place it had been. I am typically not easily startled because of my heightened senses, but that was a doozy. My already accelerated heartrate was thrumming like a hummingbird's wings now. I gently closed the book and made the short trip down the stairs. James, Albus, and Lily were already downstairs with Mrs. Potter. Apparently my face still displayed the shock because Ginny said, "Oh, I am sorry. I forget that you aren't used to that kind of thing."

"It's alright." I assured her, "It only surprised me is all. What was it anyway? The horse, I mean."

James spoke up, "It's called a patronus. It's a spell typically used to defend against dementors. Since those aren't much of a problem right now. Mum and Dad mainly use it to send messages."

"Oh." I thought about it. I ended up with more questions than answers, but I figured I would probably find the answers in my studies.

Lily was sitting on one of the sofas. She patted the spot next her. "You can sit by me."

"Thank you."

Albus was sitting on the other side of her looking bored and James was fiddling with a small package in one of the high backed Victorian chairs.

"Alright, children." Ginny said clapping her hands together, "let me remind you of the rules. Remember how muggles tend to react when you use magic, especially the Dursleys, so no magic unless asked to by me. Secondly, no pranks. James, I am looking at you."

She went over to him and grabbed the package from his hands, "That means no puking pastils and if I see any nose bleed nougat tonight, I will bat bogey hex you into next week."

James looked at her with mock hurt, "Me? Never, Mum." Albus rolled his eyes as James flashed an angelic smile.

Mrs. Potter continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Lastly, don't start any arguments. You remember what happened last time."

"James started it." Albus said under his breath.

James made a face, "What's that, little Slytherin? I am afraid that I don't speak parsalmouth." Lily giggled.

"Shut it, James." Mrs. Potter said.

The room was tensely silent. Suddenly there was voice from upstairs, "Do we really always have to use the fireplace? What is wrong with the car?"

"Dudley, I have told you before. The floo network is faster and completely safe for muggles. You are going to need to get used to magical things."

"I don't have to like it." the man grumbled.

The man was tall and plump with very little hair. His wife, a short unnaturally brunette woman with pale blue eyes, held a pudgy blond toddler in her arms. The two kids trailed in behind her. Vernon, or Vernny, looked much like his father and seemed to be fourteen or so. Daisy looked most like her mother, rather short and slightly round. She had the same blue eyes as her mother, but her hair was brown. She had it tied back in a neat blue ribbon.

Ginny rushed forward to them giving the adults awkward embraces and patting Violets head, "Dudley, we have an extra guest here tonight."

"Oh." He suddenly grew uncomfortable, scanning the room for the newcomer. He didn't seem to see me sitting on the couch, "Who?"

I stood and smiled brightly, "Good evening! My name is Renesmee Cullen. It is an honor to meet you." I said bowing my head slightly. I knew I was laying the pleasantries on a little too thick, but I wanted them like me if I was going to spend the afternoon with them tomorrow.

There was a little giggle that came from the direction James was sitting. I looked up. The whole family was practically frozen in time. All of the girls were only slightly star struck, but the boys faces were straight up comical. James, Albus, and Lily were all but roaring with laughter and Harry and Ginny were trying their best to hold it together. I haven't had a reaction this bad in a while.

After a moment or two, Mrs. Weasley started introducing them, "Renesmee, this is Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin.

He seemed to finally snap out of it, "Oh, yes. I am. I am Dudley. This is my wife Veronica and this are our children: Vernon, Daisy, and Violet." He said pointing out each of them.

"But, you can call me Vernny." Vernon said rushing forward and taking my hand. He actually leaned down to kiss my knuckles, but Daisy moved forward and conked him on the back of the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he whined rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Language, Vernny!" His mother warned.

"You were being a doofus!" Daisy snapped at him, she turned to me, "I am sorry my brother is such a pest."

"It's alright." I assured her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ren… Rene?" she said shaking my hand.

I pronounced my name again, but more slowly. "Renesmee."

"How do you spell that?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e."

"Renesmee?" she said slowly.

"Yes."

"That's a bit of a mouthful. How on earth did your parents come up with that?"

"My mom named me. It's a mixture of both my grandmothers' names, Renee and Esme. My middle name is a mixture of my grandfathers' names. Charlie and Carlisle ended up being Carlie."

"That's cute, but still a bit of a mouthful."

"Well, my friends and family call me Nessie."

"Like the Loch Ness monster?" Vernny asked.

I giggled, "Yes. Just like it."

Mrs. Dursley suddenly chimed in, "I love your accent. What part of America are you from?"

"You're American?" Vernny gasped.

"Of course, she's American, you daft idiot. Can you not hear it in her voice?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to that." He admitted.

"I am from Washington."

"D.C.?" Albus asked.

"No, the state."

Mr. Dursley sat down in one of the armchairs taking Violet from his wife's arms and bouncing her on his knee. "Is it true that Americans drink their tea cold?" he asked.

"Um, I believe that's mainly in the south, but there is a few places in Washington to get sweet iced tea."

Vernny spoke up again, "Is it true that all Americans own guns?"

"No. My family doesn't. That is except for my grandad and Billy."

"Who's Billy?"

"Well, I guess you could say he is like a father to me." Really you could say he is my future father in law, but I figured I better not share that information.

"Why do they have them?" he asked excitedly as if I would tell some wild story.

"Well, my grandfather is a police chief and Billy is an old, disabled Native American who lives alone. He likes to be able to protect himself."

He really impressed with that. The next five minutes was him pounding me with questions about Native Americans. After he exhausted that topic, Daisy asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, I intend to."

"I am what they call a muggleborn. What are you?"

"Um, I am not quite sure. I guess you could call me a muggleborn, but I don't really think it matters anyway."

"Oh, I guess it doesn't. We all end up studying together either way."

"That's right." Ginny said patting her on the shoulder, "Anyway, everyone, Kreacher has just informed me that supper is ready."

We all stood and made our way into the dining room. The table now held many more chairs than it had earlier in the day. The food on the table looked absolutely delicious and it smelled that way too, even with my dulled senses. Roasted lamb and potato with an assortment of vegetables along the side. A large platter of lemon tarts was the table's center piece.

Mrs. Potter started seating everyone. I ended up getting sandwiched between Lily and Daisy, but I didn't really mind. My stomach growled at me. Hadn't eaten much today other than sweets. I really should have stopped and eaten lunch at some point, but then again it has been a very full and exhausting day.

Almost on cue we all started eating.

The food tasted as good as it smelled.


End file.
